Amigos
by Nahia
Summary: Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mouse y Shampoo se conocen desde pequeños, ¿que pasa cuando empiezan a cambiar? ¿Cuando empiezan a crecer? ¿Durará esta amistad para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Wola a todos!

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, ya sé, ya sé, tengo que continuar las otras, y prometo hacerlo, pero un día tuve un sueño que me parecía interesante para adaptarlo a un fic, y antes de que pase el tiempo y quede en el olvido he querido empezar a plasmarlo. Me gustaría este fic escribirlo en colaboración con alguien, asi que si os gusta este primer capitulo, o teneis miles de ideas que lo harían mucho mejor y os apetece escribir, decidme, ok?

Bueno, ya sabeis, los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, bla, bla, bla…Aquí os dejo con la historia. Espero que os guste.

**_CAPITULO 1: EL REGRESO A CASA_**

"En breves momentos aterrizaremos en Tokio, abróchense los cinturones, por favor".

Akane suspiró y se abrochó el cinturón. Guardó la revista de artes marciales que había estado leyendo en la mochila, pegó la espalda contra el asiento y se agarró con fuerza a los reposabrazos. Notó el cambio de velocidad y como las galletas que había comido hacía una hora se removían en su estómago. Después el ligero golpe de las ruedas al tomar tierra y el trayecto hasta la puerta.

"Bienvenidos a Tokio, la hora local es las doce del mediodía y la temperatura exterior es de treinta grados con cielos poco nublados. Esperamos que hayan tenido buen viaje y poder verles en próximos vuelos. Muchas gracias por volar con nosotros".

La chica se levantó y se estiró, intentando desentumecer los músculos agarrotados por las horas de vuelo. Tardó casi diez minutos en salir del avión y media hora hasta que logró salir por la puerta de llegadas con todo el equipaje. Parecía mentira que estuviera de nuevo allí. Le agradaba ver de nuevo todos esos rostros de rasgos orientales, sobretodo cuando reconoció entre ellos a su hermana y a su cuñado.

T- ¡Akane!- llamó el doctor agitando una mano. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, tenía ganas de llegar a un sitio donde poder descansar. Su hermana la abrazó mientras Tofu cogía sus maletas.

K- ¿Qué tal el viaje, hermana?

A- ¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Es aburridísimo estar casi veinte horas sola en un avión!- dijo mientras deshacía su coleta para volver a hacerla con rápidos movimientos- ¡Todo por culpa de Nabiki!- refunfuño- ¿A quién se le ocurre salir con un chico de allí? ¡Son unos debiluchos!

K- ¡Quizá tú seas demasiado fuerte, Akane-chan! Te has entrenado muy duro desde que eras pequeña- dijo Kasumi con una suave sonrisa conciliadora.

A- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- dijo montándose en el lujoso coche del doctor- ¡Ryoga y Mouse son mucho más fuertes que yo!

T- Te olvidas de Ranma- puntualizó Tofu.

A- No me olvido de Ranma- masculló entre dientes- era sólo un ejemplo.

Tofu rió, siempre le habían parecido muy divertidas aquellas peleas entre los dos chicos.

K- Akane, ya sois mayores, ¿Cuándo van a dejar atrás esas tonterías? En el fondo os lleváis muy bien y os queréis mucho, siempre habéis estado muy unidos desde pequeños- dijo en tono de reprimenda.

A- ¿Eso te parece?- dijo enarcando una ceja ligeramente enfadada- a veces pienso que no ves lo mismo que yo, Kasumi.

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo sonrió desde el asiento del copiloto, su hermana podía ser tan tozuda a veces…pero en el fondo tenía muy buen corazón. No sabía porqué discutía tanto con Ranma, cuando eran pequeños eran inseparables, pero después…había sido una pelea tras otra, entre el orgullo del chico y el mal genio de su hermana… No sabía cómo les sentaría la noticia. Según el señor Saotome él ya se lo había comunicado a Ranma, pero su padre no había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su hermana pequeña.

A- ¡Lo recordaba mucho más grande!- gritó Akane desde el asiento de atrás mirando por el cristal mientras el coche iba deteniéndose. Kasumi miró el gran colegio que ahora se había convertido en su hogar.

T- Eso era porque eras más pequeña- dijo apagando el motor mientras Kasumi y Akane descendían del coche- han pasado dos años, Akane-chan.

La chica del pelo azul se quedó contemplando el que había sido su hogar durante diez años antes de marcharse, y un pequeño hormigueo la recorrió, con una mezcla de sentimientos en el que predominaba la alegría. Por fin volvía a estar allí, después de aquellos años volvería a ver a sus amigos. La última foto que le mandó Ukyo mostraba muchos cambios, pero estaba segura que seguirían siendo ellos.

A- ¿Dónde están?- preguntó la chica, dando por sentado que entenderían a quien se refería.

K- Están en la playa, pero primero debes acomodar tus cosas, hermana- dijo abriendo la puerta principal.

A- Pero yo…- se quejó la chica.

T- Haz caso a tu hermana, tu padre te ha dejado a su cargo- dijo tomando a Akane por el hombro para que atravesara la puerta mientras con la otra mano arrastraba la enorme maleta.

Akane se observó en el espejo de entrada y pensó que seguramente ella era la que menos había cambiado. A excepción de su pelo, que ahora lo llevaba largo, escondido bajo una gorra de baseball, sus formas seguían siendo planas, similares a las de un chico, se había encargado de llevar ropa que no delatase la realidad: que se había convertido en una chica. Ocultaba sus curvas en ropa ancha, era cierto que no era tan voluptuosa como Shampoo, pero indiscutiblemente era una chica. Sabía que el uniforme la delataría y aquello la enojaba, no quería pasar por lo mismo que en París, no quería pesados a su alrededor. Pero al menos sabía que aquí tendría sus amigos para defenderla.

Se pararon delante de una puerta en la que se marcaban tres nombres, cada uno con un pequeño buzón en su lado izquierdo: Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane. Sonrió al notar que en su casillero había un pequeño papel doblado. Lo tomó mientras Tofu entraba en la habitación a dejar el equipaje:

" Hola! Sentimos no haberte esperado, pero es que hacía mucho calor y los chicos han insistido en ir a darnos un baño, desde que desapareció la maldición…bueno, cuando llegues baja a la playa, te estaremos esperando. Tengo muchas ganas de verte! Hasta ahora, Ukyo"

A- Están en la playa- dijo entrando en la habitación. Se notaba la renovación que había sufrido: las paredes de un color vainilla y empapeladas hasta la altura de un metro; las tres camas se distribuían en una misma pared, separadas metro y medio, enfrente de cada una un escritorio con una estantería a cada lado, todo lacado en blanco; los armarios, se encontraban en un vestidor que daban paso a un baño completo.

Akane sonrió al reconocer la colcha de Ukyo en medio: era la misma que usaba de pequeña, de un color azul cobalto con pequeños dibujitos en un color más claro. La de Shampoo, de violeta intenso, se encontraba en la cama de la izquierda, así que a ella le quedaba la de la derecha. Posó su maleta sobre la cama y la abrió, buscando su traje de baño. La ropa voló por los aires sin ningún resultado.

A- Me lo he dejado- murmuró, avergonzada por haber olvidado algo tan básico. Miró a su hermana y se encogió de hombros.

K- Te puedo dejar uno de los míos- dijo tranquilamente, recogiendo la ropa desparramada por el suelo y colocándola en el armario.

A- Pero Kasumi, ¡Me quedará gigante!- dijo la chica haciendo pucheros.

K- Me refería a los que utilizaba cuando tenía tu edad- desdobló un par de prendas de ropa y frunció el ceño- Akane-chan, ¿Qué significa esta ropa?- dijo mostrándole una sudadera y unos pantalones anchos.

A- Es mi ropa- dijo tomándola con rudeza y metiéndola en el armario- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

K- No pienso permitir que sigas utilizando estas ropas, papá me ha dejado al cargo de tu educación para convertirte en una señorita respetable que se ponga al frente de la empresa familiar, debes convertirte en una mujer distinguida, y para ello tienes que vestir como tal- la pequeña de los Tendo la ignoró y se dirigió al baño a dejar sus cosas- Mañana mismo saldremos a comprarte ropa nueva.

A- No pienso comprarme nada, bastante pesado será ya llevar ese dichoso uniforme- dijo sacando la percha del armario- ¿no podía ser más corta la falda?-dijo tomando el dobladillo de esta.

T- Son los nuevos uniformes, creí que te gustarían, los ha hecho una amiga tuya.

A- Déjame adivinar, ¿Shampoo?- dijo enarcando una de sus cejas. Tofu rió.

K- Eso no importa, Akane, estás aquí con una condición, sino, sabes que volverás a París- la chica refunfuñó algo entre dientes a modo de respuesta.

A- Sí, sí, sí…-masculló- ¿Me puedes dejar ese bañador?

K-…-la mayor de las Tendo cambió rápidamente su semblante serio por unos más amable, más natural en ella- Está bien, pero prométeme que luego recogerás todo esto…

A- Sí- la interrumpió y tomo de la mano echando a correr.

T- ¡Akane! ¡Espera!- dijo viendo desaparecer a su cuñada y a su esposa al final del pasillo. Sonrió. Seguía tan incorregible como siempre. Decidió decírselo más adelante. Primero hablaría con Ranma, al menos él ya había sido informado, su suegro era tan cobarde…Una imagen de una Akane muy enfadada acudió a su cabeza…aunque quizá Soun Tendo no era tan cobarde, conocía demasiado bien a su hija. Una gota de sudor cayó por su cabeza mientras consultaba el reloj pensando en su siguiente cita.

-------------------------------------

A- ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió de su hermana, tomando el camino entablado hacia la playa. Kasumi agitó su mano en respuesta.

Fue corriendo por el sendero, notaba los nervios acumularse en su estómago, dos años eran mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la playa se quedó deslumbrada por el reflejo de los rayos en la arena y se llevó una mano a la frente para protegerse de la luz. Buscó entre el montón de adolescentes que se agrupaban en distintas partes de la orilla y el mar pero no lograba ver nada. A penas distinguió un par de caras conocidas, el resto eran completos extraños. Con la llegada del bachiller muchos volvían a sus ciudades de origen, mientras que otros muchos llegaban de los colegios de sus ciudades en busca de una educación mejor.

- Hola- chilló una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Akane se giró para ver como una chica de larga melena morena y ojos azules corría hacia ella. Parpadeó un par de veces desconcertada y recordó una de las fotos que su mejor amiga le había mandado hacia unas meses.

A- ¡Ukyo!- corrió hacia su amiga y se fundieron en un abrazo, Akane pensó que si no la soltaba pronto la ahogaría, sonrió al reconocer el olor familiar que emanaba de su amiga.

- ¿No vas a dejar un poco de Tendo para nosotros?- se oyó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Ukyo se separó un poco.

U- ¡Ay, Ryoga! ¡Tampoco ha sido para tanto! Hacia mucho que no la veía- dijo encarándose al chico de la banda. Ukyo se había apartado y Akane tuvo una abierta perspectiva de sus tres amigos. Ukyo le recordaba a Kasumi, su apariencia adulta era casi maternal e irradiaba energía por todos lados. Observó a los dos chicos por unos momentos, los dos debían ser una cabeza más altos que ella y mostraban un cuerpo musculoso. Sonrió, por lo visto no habían abandonado el entrenamiento. Ryoga era fácilmente reconocible con la banda y los colmillos, mientras que Mouse se había dejado crecer el pelo, dejándose reconocer por las enormes gafas que seguía utilizando.

Ry- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar ahí mirando Akane-chan? ¿Ya te has olvidado de nosotros?- dijo acercándose a la chica, ambos se dieron la mano mientras se dedicaban una sonrisa. Akane se giró hacia Mouse.

A- ¿Qué tal todo, Mouse?- el chico sonrió y se acercó. Con un rápido movimiento la tomó en brazos.

M- Eres una enclenque Tendo, ¿Qué ha sido de tu entrenamiento?- dijo riéndose mientras Akane luchaba por bajar.

A- ¡Suéltame Mouse! ¡Sabes que no me gusta esto! Cuando me bajes te vas a enterar…-dijo golpeando al chico. Los cuatro se rieron ante la escena que había sido tan habitual hacía unos años. Mouse bajó a Akane.

M- Menos mal que mandaste una foto el mes pasado, sino hubiera sido imposible reconocerte- dijo cogiéndola por los hombros amistosamente- Ahora pareces una chica, ¿Sabes?

Ry- Y te has dejado crecer el pelo, ¿cuándo lo llevaste así por última vez?- dijo tomando sus cabellos en sus manos- debías tener cinco años, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

A- Ha sido mi pasaporte para volver aquí- frunció el ceño- mi padre ha decidido que tengo que ser "más femenina", esta fue una de las primeras condiciones.

U- Es extraño, tu padre siempre había estado de acuerdo contigo en todo, incluso estaba orgulloso de ti- dijo mirando preocupada a su amiga- ¿Ha pasado algo?

A- No sé, un día hizo un viaje a Japón, yo insistí en venir…cuando regresó, me hizo una promesa: volvería a Japón con la condición de convertirme en una mujer de educados modales- los dos chicos empezaron a reír- ¡No tiene nada de gracioso!- gritó enfadada- ¡Yo soy muy educada!

Ry- Las chicas educadas no chillan de esa manera.

M- Hablan con tranquilidad y con voz aterciopelada, ¿podrás hacerlo pequeña Akane?- dijo siguiendo las bromas de su amigo.

A- ¡No os riáis! ¡A mí no me hace ninguna gracia!- unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- vosotros no entendéis nada, he tenido que renunciar a todo por volver…

U- ¿Todo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Akane?- dijo acercándose preocupada al ver el estado de su amiga. Los chicos se volvieron serios de repente. Su amiga parecía realmente afectada.

A- Las artes…-murmuró- ya no puedo…-sus palabras murieron en sus labios. Los chicos palidecieron. Ellos sabían que aquello era imposible, Akane Tendo vivía por las artes, sin ellas…

U- ¿Por qué?

A- Tenía que volver, tenía que estar con vosotros- eso hizo sentirse a todos culpables, ¿Tan importantes eran para ella? Todos se enfadaron con ella cuando años atrás se fue de repente, cuando ni siquiera ella lo había sabido hasta que la llevaron al aeropuerto, la habían culpado de abandonarles y sin embargo…debía haber sufrido mucho más que ellos, sola, alejada del grupo…

- Tendo Akane, por favor, preséntese en secretaría lo antes posible.

A- Luego nos vemos, me alegro mucho de volver a veros- dijo con una sonrisa empañada por las lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus ojos. Se quedaron quietos mientras la chica tomaba el camino de regreso.

U- Pobre Akane- dijo acercándose a Ryoga y acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Ry- Debe encontrarse muy mal, para un artista marcial privarle de ello es inhumano…

M- No pienso permitirlo- dijo decidido. La pareja se giró a mirarle.

Ry- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

M- Su padre no está aquí para vigilarla, podría practicar con nosotros.

Ry- Ranma se negará.

M- Ranma es un idiota, ¿Quién te importa más? ¿Saotome o Akane?

Ry-…

M- Pues ya está, esta noche hablaremos con él y todo arreglado.

U- Te recuerdo que Akane y Ranma no se llevan especialmente bien.

Ry- ¡Vaya manera más sutil de decir que no se soportan!

M- Da igual, entre los tres le convenceremos, ¿no?

Ry- Está bien…-dijo resignado.

U- No va a ser nada fácil- dijo mientras se dirigían al mismo camino que momentos antes tomaba Akane- Ranma es demasiado tozudo.

M y Ry-…

M- Oye, ¿me lo ha parecido a mí o Akane está más…?-dijo indicando una silueta de formas voluptuosas evitando utilizar alguna palabra que fuese ofensiva para denominar a su mejor amiga.

Ry- ¿Buena? ¡Auchh!- dijo al recibir un golpe en la cabeza de su novia.

M- Sí, la he visto muy guapa, si no estuviese y colgado de Shampoo creo que sería una buena opción.

Ry- No creo que saliese contigo.

M- ¿Por qué?

Ry- No tiene tan mal gusto pato- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

M- ¿A quién llamas pato, cerdito?- contestó fingidamente enfadado.

U- Hombres…- murmuró Ukyo mientras se separaba de ellos y se colocaba la camiseta para entrar en el colegio.

-------------------------------------

Había sido realmente estúpida. No quería contarles todo eso, al menos no de esa manera. Iba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijo en la amazona que pasó por su lado, ni en el cartel que prohibía el paso en traje de baño o bikini al recinto. Llevaba la parte de arriba del bikini que su hermana le había dejado y unos shorts. Vio los carteles que marcaban la dirección de secretaria. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No quería que Tofu o su hermana la viesen así. No se dio cuenta del muchacho que salía en ese momento de la puerta por la que tenía que entrar. Chocó con él, estando a punto de caer en el suelo si no fuese porque el muchacho la sujetó a unos centímetros del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Akane reconoció rápidamente esos ojos azules, y eso hizo que su tristeza desapareciese rápidamente, volviéndose irritable. Se soltó de sus manos y retomó su camino hacia la puerta.

A- La próxima vez ten más cuidado- dijo mirándole desafiante a los ojos. Él mostró su sonrisa arrogante, tan característica de él. Akane abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró sin decirle nada más- Estúpido Saotome…

-------------------------------------

Ranma se quedó mirando la puerta por la que la desconocida acababa de desaparecer. Retomó su camino, Shampoo debía estar esperándole. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía quitar de su cabeza los ojos marrones que habían osado desafiarle. Ranma Saotome siempre acepta un desafio y nunca había perdido.

Continuará…

Ya sabeis, comentarios, dudas, colaboraciones a 


	2. Chapter 2

Wola!

Al final parece que todos estamos igual de liados y nadie quiere meterse en otro fic o quizá es por mí, no lo sé, pero bueno, de momento sigo escribiendo sola, aunque ya sabéis si a alguien le parece interesante y quiere colaborar aquí estoy. En mis fics notareis que trato un poco mal a Shampoo, la verdad es que me cae un poco mal y Mouse me da pena, así que uno suele ser muy bueno y el otro muy malo, pero bueno, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.Espero que os guste!

**_CAPITULO 2: LA SONRISA DE UNA DESCONOCIDA_**

Akane salió del despacho de su querido cuñado y director. No había entendido nada de aquella conversación, pero la sensación general no le gustaba. Primero Ono le había gritado por incumplir el reglamento y entrar en el colegio tal como iba vestida. Después se había dedicado a hablar sobre la madurez y los problemas a afrontar, algo que la había dejado totalmente descolocada. Y por último Saotome. ¿Por qué se tenía que llevar bien con tal engreído? Según Tofu sus padres estaban planeando hacer una fusión de ambas empresas y si el día de mañana ambos heredaban el negocio se debían llevar bien. Era el deseo de su padre. Aquello sonaba extraño, muy extraño, parecía que había una relación entre los distintos puntos de la conversación, pero no la veía. Y sabía que Tofu le ocultaba algo, nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

Suspiró. Lo que le pedían no era fácil, a decir verdad parecía casi imposible. Ranma tenía una facilidad innata para sacarla de sus casillas, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse con ella? Recordaba cuando los seis se habían conocido en el jardín de infancia, Ranma era con el que mejor había congeniado. ¿Qué pasó después? Los insultos, los tirones de coleta. Soltó su larga cabellera. Sus constantes tirones de coletas cuando eran pequeños la habían hecho cortarse el pelo que le hacía parecerse tanto a su madre, y desde aquel momento nunca más se llevaron bien. Solo había un par de momentos en los que Ranma había vuelto a ser ese niño que ella conoció: cuando su madre murió y aquel verano en la playa. Nunca entendería a ese baka, pero intentaría llevarse mejor con él, aunque eso le hiciese hervir la sangre. Había sacrificado mucho para volver y no regresaría a París por su culpa, sus clases de teatro debían de servir para algo.

Pasó por el gran patio a toda velocidad, los chicos debían estar esperándola para comer, ¿Estarían también Ranma y Shampoo? Esperaba que no.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro lado del patio una mirada azulada seguía los movimientos de la joven, sin prestar atención de las palabras de la bella amazona que se encontraba en sus brazos.

S- Ranma, ¿Me estás escuchando?- dijo la chica mirando hacia arriba buscando los ojos del chico. El chico estaba realmente ausente, mirando un punto al otro lado del patio. Notó como su ira crecía al ver a Tendo en el punto de mira de su medio novio. Maldita sea, ¿para qué había vuelto? Cuando se fue a París sin decir nada, todos empezaron a odiarla y eso la había hecho sentir bien. Fue una gran idea aconsejar a Tofu que no le avisase a Akane de su viaje. Con el tiempo había conseguido ocupar la posición que siempre había anhelado, y sobre todo, se había hecho con Ranma.

Esa estúpida siempre lo distraía, con sus peleas, con sus insultos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su airen? ¿No se daba cuenta de que era mejor que ella? No sabía cómo, pero Ranma siempre caía en sus estúpidas tretas y se dejaba arrastrar por ella. Se lo quería quitar, pero ahora ella jugaba con ventaja, esa mocosa no sabría darle a Ranma lo que él necesitaba, no era una mujer de verdad.

S- ¿Ya la has visto?- dijo intentando ocultar su ira mientras le besaba el cuello. El chico volvió a prestarle atención tras unos segundos. Shampoo sonrió enterrada en el cuello masculino, aquello siempre funcionaba.

R- Sí- murmuró el chico volviendo a mirarla tras la desaparición de la peliazul en el interior del edificio. Otra vez esa chica. Los besos de Shampoo le habían devuelto a la realidad, pero no por lo que Shampoo creía, estaba muy acostumbrado a esa treta, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada imaginándose que era la bella desconocida la que le dedicaba tales caricias, y aquello le había dejado perdido, ansioso, demasiado...-me la he cruzado al salir del despacho de Tofu.

S- ¿Y que tal?- preguntó, la pequeña marimacho no tenía nada que hacer a su lado, pero debía asegurarse de que Ranma no hubiese percibido que Akane era ya una mujer, antes, con su cuerpo sin formas, el pelo corto, su forma de vestir...era mucho más fácil, no entendía como Tendo había cambiado tanto en dos años, debía averiguarlo. No es que le diese miedo, por mucho que hubiese cambiado ella seguía dándole mil vueltas.

R- Ha sido muy borde, me miraba como si me odiase, ¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho yo?- dijo enojado, todavía sorprendido de que el encanto Saotome no hubiese funcionado con ella, aquello le hacía querer saber más, ¿Qué había sido esa mirada?

S- Bueno, ya sabías que Tendo volvía hoy- ¿Tendo? ¿De qué le estaba hablando Shampoo? Seguramente se había quedado ausente de nuevo y se había perdido otra de las interesantes conversaciones de Shampoo...suspiró, menos mal que estaba buena porque sino...decidió seguirle la conversación como hacía siempre, total, ella era tan tonta que nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

R- Sí, podía haberse quedado con los franceses, nos hubiera hecho un gran favor a todos- la aparición de Tendo era otro problema más, no había vuelto a pensar más en ello desde que se puso como una fiera cuando su padre le comunicó el compromiso un mes antes, evitaba hablar de ella, pensar en ella... ¿Cómo pretendían que se casase con una mujer que parecía más hombre que cualquiera de sus amigos? "Debes ser amable con ella, como cuando erais pequeños, hijo, ¿Por qué ya no te llevas bien con Akane-chan?" Él solo había refunfuñado. No sabía muy bien porque había empezado a llevarse mal con ella, era divertido meterse con ella, se ponía muy nerviosa y le perseguía para pelear...sonrió, y entonces se cortó el pelo, aquella mirada de odio, aquellas palabras... ¿Quién se creía ella para tratarlo así?

Shampoo no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del chico, pero sus palabras le hicieron feliz. Sabía que perdería el poder sobre Ryoga y Ukyo, pero aun le quedaba Mouse, y lo más importante, Ranma. Debía ir a saludar al enemigo, debía seguir haciéndose pasar por su amiga, sería fácil volver a interpretar ese papel, al fin y al cabo se lo habían creído durante siete años.

S- Tengo que ir a saludarla, cariño, al fin y al cabo es una de mis mejores amigas- dijo la amazona mientras daba un ultimo beso a su novio. Después se alejó de él dirigiéndose al mismo camino por el que había desaparecido Akane.

R- Si tú lo dices-dijo el chico siguiéndola con la mirada. Al menos no le había invitado a ir. No le apetecía ver a Tendo ni su cara de perro. Lo pospondría lo máximo posible. Al fin y al cabo, la tendría que ver todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Al abrir la puerta Akane se encontró a sus amigos en la habitación.

U- ¿Qué quería?

A- Pues la verdad, no me ha quedado muy claro, a parte de decirme que hay una nueva condición para el acuerdo- dijo sentándose en su cama al lado de Mouse.

R- ¿El acuerdo para volver aquí?- preguntó preocupado. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

M- ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez?-no podía ser algo tan malo, lo peor ya había sucedido.

A- A mi padre le agradaría que me llevase bien con Saotome, ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¿Y por qué no me hago amiga del diablo? Ya que estamos tratando con indeseables...

U- En realidad no es tan mala noticia, Akane-chan, eso encaja muy bien con nuestro plan- dijo con una sonrisa. Akane les miró desconfiada, ¿Un plan? ¿Y Saotome? Aquello no podía ser nada nuevo.

M- Vamos a pedirle a Ranma que te deje entrenar con nosotros- aquello hizo que Akane saltase.

A- ¿Estáis locos? ¡No puedo volver a entrenar! ¡Sino tendré que volver a París!

R- En realidad, el colegio nos cede el gimnasio en exclusiva tres días a la semana durante tres horas, nadie te vería-dijo entusiasmado.

A- ¿En exclusiva?- dijo la chica aun perpleja.

M- Es una concesión por ser finalistas en la competición nacional.

R- Aunque quizá sea más una concesión para el campeón- Akane sabía perfectamente quién era el campeón.

A- ¿Y Ranma?- preguntó intentando no hacerse muchas ilusiones.

R- Ahí está el pequeño problema del plan: él tiene que estar de acuerdo.

Akane dejó caer el resto de su cuerpo sobre la cama. Aquello sí que era imposible. ¿Saotome ayudándola?

A- Sabéis que será imposible convencerle.

M- De todas maneras lo intentaremos, no podemos dejar que te quedes sin las artes- Akane miró los ojos de su amigo tras las gruesas gafas, parecía realmente preocupado.

A- Gracias Mouse- dijo con una sonrisa, Mouse no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquellas sonrisas siempre le habían dejado fuera de combate como al resto de sus amigos, pero ahora que veía a Akane también como una mujer, le hacían volverse tímido.

R- Pues decidido, esta noche intentaremos domar el caballo- dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba uno de sus colmillos. Akane sabía que aquello era casi imposible, pero ¿Qué perdía? Sólo podía ganar- de todas maneras será mejor que le evites al menos hasta mañana que empiezan las clases.

A- Eso será fácil- dijo levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Hubo unos suaves toques en la puerta.

U- Pasa- gritó. La puerta dio paso a Shampoo que mostraba una gran sonrisa, fue corriendo a abrazar a Akane.

S- ¡Cuánto te hemos echado de menos, Akane-chan!- dijo mientras casi la estrangulaba en sus ya conocidos abrazos. Akane sintió un escalofrío al oír la voz de la amazona. Algo le daba mala espina, aunque quizá fuesen tonterías.

A- Yo también os he echado mucho de menos, Shampoo- dijo soltándose, algo había cambiado, al mirarla a los ojos lo comprendió, vio como estos no sonreían, parecían...odiarla.

S- Siento no haber podido venir antes a saludarte, pero es que estaba ocupada con airen- dijo paseándose por la habitación mientras atusaba su larga cabellera.

U- Sabes que a Ran-chan no le gusta que le llames así- dijo mirando a la amazona. Akane se sintió extraña, en sus palabras parecía que había cierto rencor, cierta rivalidad, ¿Cuántas cosas habían cambiado?

S- Sabes que Ranma es demasiado tímido- Akane ahogó una carcajada en su garganta, ¿El gran Ranma Saotome tímido? Eso tenía que verlo. Miró a Mouse y le vio totalmente hipnotizado con Shampoo, le recordaba a Tofu con su hermana, pero aquello era aún más patético. ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer con él? Tendrían una charla, esto no podía continuar así.

M-Sha...sha...shampoo- murmuró intentando atraer su atención.

S- ¿Qué quieres Mouse?- dijo en un tono frío, pero que no sacó de su ensoñación al chico.

M- Ya te he arreglado la bicicleta y he comprado las cosas que me pediste- dijo señalando un montón de paquetes que se apilaban encima de la cama púrpura. La chica se acercó sinuosamente al muchacho y le susurró muy cerca de la cara:

S- Muchas gracias, Mouse- Akane podía casi notar la miel fundirse en sus palabras mientras que su amigo se derretía sobre su cama- ahora tengo que volver con airen, sino me echará de menos, a ver si luego nos vemos un rato- dijo guiñándonos un ojo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

A- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó totalmente desorientada.

U- Eso, es ahora Shampoo, desde que está con Ran-chan está inaguantable- dijo enfurruñada- desde que consiguió liarse con él y en cierta manera durar más de un mes se cree la diosa del Olimpo.

A- ¿Que Shampoo qué? ¿Qué se ha liado con Ranma?- dijo anonadada- ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?

R- Hará unos tres meses, después de perseguirle durante un año y medio y que el semental se liase con casi todo el alumnado femenino- dijo enfadado- llevan saliendo desde entonces.

U- Todos sabemos que Ranma la está utilizando, nunca le ha gustado realmente Shampoo, sólo se distrae con ella hasta que encuentre algo mejor, como ha hecho con todas- su voz sonó extraña, algo que le impulsó a Akane una idea que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese verdad.

A- ¿Acaso tú...?- sus palabras murieron en sus labios al ver a su amiga agitar la cabeza- ¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le veis?- gritó, intentando buscar el sentido a todo aquello.

U- Hay que reconocer que es muy guapo, fuerte, atractivo...

A- Y estúpido, esa es su cualidad más clara, además de egoísta, egocéntrico, borde, creído...

R- De todas maneras está raro últimamente- dijo apoyando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ukyo- desde aquel viaje con su padre.

M- Yo también lo he notado- dijo volviendo a intervenir después de la desaparición de la amazona- ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

R- No estoy seguro, y cada vez que le pregunto se escaquea, y hace preguntas extrañas, como el otro día.

M- Es cierto, me dejó totalmente desconcertado.

A-¿Qué os dijo?- preguntó curiosa.

R- Nos preguntó si alguna vez habíamos pensado en casarnos- aquello hizo que Akane se echase a reír.

A- ¿No estaréis pensando que Ranma quiere casarse, verdad? ¿Y con quién? ¿Con Shampoo?

M- Nosotros le preguntamos lo mismo y él negó, diciendo que nos olvidásemos de todo.

U- Es extraño, Ran-chan nunca suele pensar en esas cosas- dijo pensativa.

A- No os comáis la cabeza por ese tonto-se levantó decidida de la cama, dando el tema por zanjado- ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a pasar la tarde al centro comercial? Sigue abierto, ¿no?

M- ¡Pues claro! Y encima hay aire acondicionado, ¿A qué esperamos?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido un día muy largo, y aún así no podía dormir. Le costaba creer que estuviese allí de nuevo y en cierta manera se sentía decepcionada. Creía que al volver todo sería como antes, debió suponer que aquello era imposible: todos habían cambiado.

Giró en su cama intentando hallar una posición más cómoda, pero parecía que era incapaz de encontrarla. Vislumbró la colcha púrpura que se movía por la respiración de su dueña. ¿Cuándo había aparecido esa mirada? ¿Desde cuando Shampoo la odiaba? Siempre habían sido buenas amigas, era cierto que siempre se había llevado mejor con Ukyo, pero pensó que Shampoo también era su amiga. Si lo que reflejaban sus ojos era verdad… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría odiándola?

Empezó a dolerle la cabeza y decidió ir a dar un paseo por el patio, le daba igual que estuviese prohibido, eran las tres de la mañana, ¿Quién iba a andar por ahí a esas horas? Hacía calor, así que salió directamente en pijama con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras.

Se sentó en una de las barandillas que volcaba al gran patio y suspiró. Era una noche despejada y las estrellas se veían con gran nitidez, pero no había ni rastro de la luna. Las estrellas le parecieron mucho más bonitas que las de París, seguramente por ser las de su casa. Aunque aquello era una tontería ya que sabía que eran las mismas.

Ukyo también había cambiado, era más femenina, y salía con un chico. Shampoo también. Se sintió extraña. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero tantas noticias de golpe habían sido demasiado para un solo día. En realidad se alegraba que Ukyo saliese con Ryoga, los dos eran grandes personas, no conocía otro chico mejor, a parte de Mouse, claro, pero era…extraño. Se le hacía difícil comprender los cambios, pero sabía que todo aquello era algo normal, al fin y al cabo todos tenían dieciséis años, solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

Mouse era otra historia. Shampoo le manejaba como quería y Ranma le trataba fatal desde que ella se había ido, al menos eso le había dicho Ryoga. Él había tratado de defenderle, pero siendo Ranma… ¿Por qué pensaban todos que era como una especie de Dios? Era cierto que era el mejor artista marcial que había conocido y que poseía cierto atractivo físico, pero eso no le daba poder para hacer lo que quisiese: alguien tenía que pararle los pies.

No podía ser ella. Debía comportarse.

De repente se sintió observada. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto del patio, y allí estaba, contemplándola descaradamente. Le hubiera gustado sacar el mazo y mandarle a volar, pero aquello hubiera infringido dos normas, y no se lo podía permitir. Así que se comió su orgullo, sonrió y saludó con la mano. En esos momentos se odiaba a sí misma.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma tampoco podía dormir. Cuando Shampoo había vuelto le había dado una larga charla para formalizar la relación, algo sobre su orgullo y su honor. Como siempre había logrado escaquearse, pero le había producido un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Comprometerse? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ya estaba prometido por una estupidez de su padre? Aunque sabía que de todas maneras nunca tendría algo serio con Shampoo. Era entretenida, pero no lo suficiente. Era demasiado…aunque como rollo era lo mejor que había tenido, sabía que podía pedirle cualquier cosa. De momento había decidido no avanzar más, al fin y al cabo se conocían desde críos. Para avanzar primero hablaría con ella y le dejaría las cosas claras. Después vendría el sexo.

Decidió levantarse y salir a tomar el aire. Aunque quizá no le daría tiempo a aprovechar la relación con la amazona, debía darse prisa, antes de que se supiese lo del compromiso con Tendo, porque sino ella no accedería, ya que al fin y al cabo Tendo era una de sus mejores amigas. ¿Seguiría como siempre? No la había visto desde el verano en la playa, pero durante esos días no parecía ella misma, ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Cómo antes o como ese verano?

Los pensamientos sobre su futura esposa desaparecieron al ver una silueta al otro lado del patio: la chica de la mirada desafiante. Aprovechó que ella no se había percatado de su presencia para observarla lentamente.

Observó su largo cabello que se fundía con el color de la noche, su mirada melancólica hacia el cielo… ¿En qué estaría pensando? Sus ojos siguieron recorriéndola, su boca entreabierta, su largo cuello femenino, el pequeño pijama que se ajustaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel dejando ver su estilizada silueta y sus largas piernas ligeramente tostadas que pendían al vacío. Era realmente bonita, ¿De dónde seria? Se movió un poco, intentando que la chica se diese cuenta de su presencia. Funcionó. Los ojos marrones de la chica le observaron extrañados. Después le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo temblar las piernas como a un colegial inexperto, para desaparecer poco después en las sombras del pasillo de chicas.

Era distinta. Tenía algo que era incapaz de describir…pero que le hacía desear conocerla. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo allí a esas horas. Esperó un rato más por si volvía a aparecer, pero fue en vano. Si Shampoo no la hubiese visto con él hubiese pensado que esa chica era como un espejismo. El recordar su sonrisa le hizo tomar una decisión: esa chica sería suya.

Decidió volver a la cama, mañana tendría que empezar la caza, y seguramente esa pieza sería difícil de conseguir, pero a él le encantaban los retos. Sonrió al recordar que no había perdido ninguno en su vida.

Lo único que no entendía era porqué esa sonrisa se le hacía tan familiar.

Ya sé que Ranma parece de lo peor, pero prometo ir mostrando su buena cara a medida que avance el fic. Espero vuestras reviews, el próximo capítulo será el primer día de clase ¿Se enterará Ranma de quién es realmente la bella desconocida? ¿Conseguirán los chicos que Ranma ceda? ¿Akane seguirá comportándose como debe?

Si queréis saberlo mandarme un montón de opiniones y ánimos, porfi, aunque las críticas también serán bienvenidas. FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wola!

Siento no actualizar mis fics, pero es que ando en exámenes. Este capítulo está escrito después de una semana de trabajar 20 horas al día y dormir 4, asi que no seais muy crueles, ok? He hecho lo que he podido, espero que os guste, yo estoy deseando escribir el siguiente!

_**CAPITULO 3: EL PRIMER DIA**_

Akane se echó agua en la cara, mientras recuperaba poco a poco la respiración. Miró su imagen en el espejo: sólo había sido una pesadilla. Se soltó el cabello haciendo que cubriese parte de su rostro. Había sido tan real…se tocó los labios, casi temblando.

U- Akane, ¿estás bien?- dijo apareciendo tras ella. La chica se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

A- Me he despertado temprano, deben ser los nervios del primer día- no tenía intención de contarle la verdad. No lo hubiese entendido.

El despertador de Shampoo sonó. Una mano salió de debajo del edredón y lo apagó, mientras farfullaba algo que las chicas no lograron entender.

U- Es así todas las mañanas- murmuró resignada.

La amazona se levantó refunfuñando y cogió las cosas para la ducha, pasó por su lado sin decir una palabra y con un golpe las echó.

U- Tiene muy mal despertar- dijo dirigiéndose al armario- estará en el baño casi una hora, así que tómatelo con calma.

A- ¿Y que hace hay metida tanto tiempo?

U- Arreglarse para su querido Ranma- dijo empezando a hacer la cama. No notó el rubor que subía a las mejillas de su amiga.

A- Vaya estupidez- dijo imitando a su amiga mientras intentaba borrar las imágenes de su "pesadilla".

-------------------------------------------------------------------

M- ¡Corre o llegaremos tarde!- decía el chico mientras corría por los pasillos arrastrando en su carrera a su mejor amiga.

A- ¡Tranquilo Mouse! Llegaremos a tiempo- dijo intentando seguir el paso del muchacho.

M- Si no hubieras tardado tanto…

A- Eso cuéntaselo a tu querida Shampoo.

Fueron esquivando a los alumnos que como ellos se dirigían a sus clases, hasta pararse: 2-F.

M- Miremos el esquema para ver donde nos toca sentarnos- dijo buscando en un plano de la clase sus nombres. Según sus apellidos, les tocaba separados de Ryoga, Ukyo y Shampoo- ¡Bien! ¡Me toca a tu lado!

A- Y así podrás copiarme en matemáticas, no ¿Mouse?- dijo con una sonrisa.

M- ¡Me has pillado!- dijo metiéndose en clase. Akane dirigió una última mirada al papel de la puerta para reconocer el nombre del chico que se sentaría delante de ella. Suspiró- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Entra!- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola de nuevo hacia su sitio. Una voz conocida los llamó desde la puerta.

U- ¿Habéis visto a Ryoga?- los dos negaron con la cabeza- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? ¡Le tengo dicho que no se separe de mí y…!- desapareció quejándose por el pasillo. Akane no pudo evitar reírse.

A- Por lo que veo Ryoga sigue como siempre- dijo a su amigo.

M- Yo creo que cada día es peor, el otro día me lo encontré maldiciendo en el armario…intentaba ir al baño- los dos empezaron a reírse. La campana sonó marcando el inicio de la clase. Los chicos tomaron asiento con la entrada del profesor.

- Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones y hayan tomado fuerzas para este nuevo curso- el hombre se giró y se puso a escribir en la pizarra- para los que no me conocen mi nombre es…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al muchacho de la trenza, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia.

R- Lo siento- dijo mientras tomaba el único sitio que quedaba vacío. Se oyó de fondo un suspirar femenino que hizo que una arrogante sonrisa se formase en el rostro del muchacho.

- Vaya, parece que el señor Saotome sigue igual que el curso pasado, ¿Le sigue gustando cargar cubos, señor Saotome?

R- No, señor.

- Lo dejaremos pasar porque es el primer día, como les iba diciendo…

El hombre siguió hablando mientras Ranma se giraba a encarar a Mouse.

R- ¿Se puede saber porque no me has despertado?- masculló visiblemente enfadado.

M- ¡Si te desperté tres veces! Qué creéis ¿Qué soy vuestra niñera? Bastante tengo con Ryoga que le tengo que acompañar a todos lados- dijo borrando la sonrisa que se le había quedado unos minutos antes.

R- Pero quedamos en que…

A- Callaos u os castigarán- dijo la chica sin apartar la vista del profesor. Ranma se giró reconociendo a la dueña de esa voz sin evitar que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Aquello sí que era tener suerte.

R- Gracias- dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas que la chica no miró por estar ocupada poniendo atención a la clase. Así que estaba en su clase, eso se lo haría más fácil. Se estiró en su asiento buscando una posición más cómoda hasta quedar escurrido por la silla. El profesor no hacía más que hablar y hablar. Desvió la mirada hacia atrás, todo lo que se lo permitía su vista al frente, llegando a observar una de las piernas de la chica. Su piel era tan blanca y tan fina, debía ser muy suave…oyó una tos y al levantar la vista vio que Mouse no se había perdido detalle de sus movimientos.

Se puso recto en su asiento e hizo que prestaba atención. Unos minutos después una nota cayó sobre su mesa, la cogió y desdobló por debajo de la mesa.

"No te acerques a ella. Ella no es como las demás". Reconoció la letra de Mouse. Escribió algo y se lo lanzó a su compañero. "No te metas, quizá así te deje a tu querida Shampoo." Leyó Mouse. ¿Qué se creía Saotome? ¿Qué vendería a Akane por tener a Shampoo? La quería, pero si ella no le quería a él no le servía de nada que estuviese libre, y Akane…Akane no se lo merecía, no quería presenciar otra vez lo que pasó con Ukyo. Escribió de mala gana e hizo que llegara a la otra mesa. Ranma lo abrió rápidamente. "¿Quieres que se repita lo de Ukyo? No la cagues otra vez."

Ranma no entendió nada, ¿Qué tenía que ver Ukyo en todo eso? Aquello le hizo enfadarse, Ukyo había sido un error, un gran error. Casi había perdido a su amiga por una estupidez, por dejarse llevar de una manera tan irracional… No había encontrado esa sensación que sintió hace tiempo, pensaba que con Ukyo sería distinto…pero no, y encima sólo había complicado las cosas. Afortunadamente acabó bien, Ukyo acabó entendiendo todo y volvió a ser su mejor amiga. Aunque nunca había vuelto a ser igual, sobretodo desde que Shampoo apareció en escena. Esa chica daba demasiados problemas. Y ¿Dónde estaba…? Paseó su vista por la clase en busca de su "prometida", ni rastro. Era extraño, igual la habían librado del primer día de clases. La campana sonó y se giró para mirar a la desconocida.

R- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal?

A- Bien- dijo extrañada, Saotome nunca había sido tan amable con ella- ¿Te pasa algo?

R- No, ¿por?- dijo ante la mirada de extrañeza de la chica que hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

A- Voy al baño- dijo dirigiéndose a Mouse e ignorando al chico de la trenza. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta les miró de reojo, el chico de ojos azules seguía mirándola, un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

M- Ni se te ocurra- dijo Mouse serio, mirando como Ranma miraba embobado a Akane.

R- ¿Perdón?- dijo mirando al chico de las gafas.

M- He visto como la miras. Está fuera de tu alcance, tío.

R- ¿Crees que es para ti?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

M- Ya te lo he dicho antes, no quiero que otra vez pase algo como lo de Ukyo- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

R- Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Ukyo, es completamente distinto- dijo ligeramente enfadado.

M- ¿Distinto? ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que te gusta?- dijo en un tono irónico.

R- ¿Y qué si me gusta?- dijo sin pensar. Se giró al instante al notar el rubor en sus mejillas, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Aquella chica le gustaba de verdad?

M- Cuántas veces habré oído esa frase…- oyó a su amigo a su espalda- Sólo te aviso: no juegues con ella, Saotome.

A- ¿Sabes a quién me he encontrado en el baño?- dijo la chica apareciendo de repente y colgándose del brazo de su amigo- ¡A Ryoga! Llevaba ahí metido desde que sonó la campana, ¿no es increíble? Le he acompañado a clase, ¡Es un desastre!

Ranma no pudo evitar escuchar a la chica, ¿Ryoga? ¿Aquella chica conocía a todos sus amigos? ¿Cuándo la habían conocido? La miró de arriba a abajo, intentando buscarla en su memoria, aquella sonrisa era tan cálida, tan dulce, tan familiar… La campana lo regresó a la realidad. Después de clase interrogaría a los chicos. Al mediodía había quedado a comer con Shampoo. No le apetecía nada, estaba seguro que la chica de la sonrisa comería con sus amigos, pero no podía llevar la contraria a Shampoo, al menos no de momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A- Ranma está…extraño- dijo Akane a Mouse mientras le acompañaba a su cuarto. El chico evitó mirarla, no podía decirle nada de las intenciones de su amigo.

M- No sé, yo le noto igual que siempre- dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto que compartían los tres chicos, Akane le siguió al interior.

A- ¿No está más…amable?- dijo sentándose en una silla. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada mientras Mouse se sentaba en su cama. Vio los trofeos de los tres chicos. Una gran copa de plata llamó su atención, se levantó para tocarla, tomándola en sus manos asombrada por su peso- es…fantástica.

M- Será mejor que la dejes en su sitio, a Ranma no le gusta que toquen sus cosas- la chica dejó la copa mientras observaba la foto que estaba al lado de ésta. Reconoció rápidamente el lugar: era la casa de verano de los Saotome, era del último verano que ella había estado allí. Notó como se sonrojaba al recordar aquel atardecer en la playa… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aquel había sido su primer…- Akane, ¿me escuchas?

La chica volvió a mirarle, para después dirigirse a un objeto que estaba a un lado de su cama.

A- ¿Es tuya?- dijo tomando la guitarra. El chico se sonrojó y se la quitó de las manos.

M- Sí, toco un poco- dijo dejándola a un lado. Las manos de Akane le detuvieron.

A- ¿Podrías tocar algo? Me gustaría oírte- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

M- No suelo tocar delante de nadie, me da vergüenza- dijo bajando la mirada. La chica le tomó la mano.

A- Estoy segura de que lo haces muy bien- dijo sonriéndole. El chico sonrió y cerró los ojos, entonando un par de notas en la guitarra.

M- No creo que…- la muchacha posó un dedo en sus labios, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase.

A- Toca, por favor, si quieres canto contigo.

M- Gracias- dijo el chico volviendo a concentrarse.

Desnúdame…

Juega conmigo a ser,

La perdición, que todo hombre quisiera poseer.

Y olvídate, de todo lo que fui,

Y quiéreme, por lo que pueda llegar a ser,

En tu vida…tan loca y absurda,

Como la mía, como la mía.

El chico tocó con más fuerza ganando seguridad.

Tú piensas que la luna estará llena para siempre,

Yo busco tu mirada entre los ojos de la gente,

Tú guardas en el alma bajo llave lo que sientes,

Yo rompo con palabras que desgarran como dientes,

Tú sufres porque no sabes cómo parar el tiempo,

Yo sufro porque no sé de qué color es el viento,

Tan dulce y hechizante que se escapa de tu boca,

Con sólo una sonrisa…mi cabeza volvió loca…

Volvió loca.

Dejó de tocar abriendo de nuevo los ojos, para encontrarse con unos almendrados que le miraban sonriente.

R- ¿Desde cuándo tocas, Mouse?- dijo apoyado en el larguero de la puerta.

Akane y Mouse se giraron a mirarle, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

M- ¿Vas a meterte conmigo?- dijo el chico en un tono asustado.

R- No- dijo adentrándose en la habitación- en realidad creo que acertaste con esa canción- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Akane. La chica se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada del muchacho.

M- Queríamos hablar contigo- dijo dejando la guitarra a un lado y levantándose, debía aprovechar ese momento- debería estar también Ryoga, pero…da igual: queremos que la dejes entrenar con nosotros- dijo señalando a la chica sentada en la cama. Akane bajó la cabeza, sabía cuál sería la respuesta, Ranma nunca accedería…

R- De acuerdo- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la chica. Aquello significaría más horas con ella, era justo lo que quería. Akane abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, ¿Podía ser cierto lo que había oído?

M- Hay algo más- dijo acercándose a su amigo e interfiriendo en el punto de vista del muchacho- nadie debe saberlo.

R- ¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

A- Ranma- el chico se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios de la chica- ¿podrías aceptarlo sin preguntar nada?- dijo sin mirar al muchacho, escondiendo su rostro en la larga cabellera azulada.

R- Sin problema- dijo sin preguntar nada más, notaba que la desconocida estaba a punto de llorar, había notado cómo su voz había temblado, y algo dentro de él, se había roto.

"Señorita Tendo, preséntese en el despacho del director, por favor".

Akane. Todavía no la había visto, ¿Dónde se había metido esa chica? Vio como la peliazul se levantaba.

A- Muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una breve reverencia ante Ranma- gracias de verdad, Ranma- dijo apoyando suavemente una mano en el hombro del chico. Sintió como una descarga atravesaba su cuerpo.

M- ¿Has quedado con tu hermana?- la chica se giró.

A- Sí, ya sabes, cosas de chicas- dijo con una sonrisa resignada.

M- ¿Nos vemos luego?

A- Claro, cuando regrese me paso- dijo retomando su camino- hasta luego chicos.

M- Hasta luego, Akane- dijo cuando la chica desapareció tras la puerta.

Ranma se giró lentamente para mirar a su amigo.

R- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo agarrándole por la camisa.

M- Has…hasta luego- farfulló el chico ante el zarandeo de su amigo.

R- ¡No idiota! ¡Lo otro!

M- ¿Qué otro?

R- ¿Cómo la has llamado?

Ry- ¡Hola! ¿A dónde iba Akane con tanta prisa?- dijo entrando en la habitación. Ranma se quedó estático. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Mouse se liberó y miró la cara de sorpresa de su amigo. De repente se dio cuenta de todo. Ranma nunca había leído las cartas de Akane, ni había visto sus fotos. No había reconocido a la chica.

M- Es Akane- dijo dando una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo- Akane Tendo.

Ranma le miró todavía desconcertado.

R- ¿Cuándo ha…?

Ry- ¿Cambiado tanto? Es una pasada, ¿Verdad? Es guapísima, yo lo he sabido de siempre, ¿No os lo decía de pequeños?

M- De pequeños tú estabas enamorado de ella, no era algo creíble- se giró para mirar a Ranma- pero ahora salta a la vista, ¿No es verdad Ranma?

El chico salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Ry- ¿Qué ha pasado? No entiendo nada- dijo acercándose a Mouse.

M- Creo que por fin Ranma va a probar su propia medicina- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ry- ¿Qué?- dijo rascándose la cabeza sin entender nada.

M- Pronto se verá.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO 4: LA FIESTA (I)_**

Akane miró el sin fin de bolsas que llevaba entre las manos.

A- Se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos regresar- dijo cansada.

K- Aún no hemos comprado lo más importante, Akane-chan- dijo su hermana mirándola con una dulce sonrisa.

A- ¿Lo más importante?- dijo mostrando un leve brillo de interés en sus ojos. ¿Le dejaría comprarse algo que a ella le gustase?

K- Debemos decidir que te pondrás el viernes- dijo parándose ante otro escaparate. Akane dio un leve vistazo al nuevo escaparate. Demasiados vestidos para su gusto.

A- ¿Qué pasa el viernes?- dijo mirando por vigésima vez el reloj, la tarde se le estaba haciendo eterna.

K- Es la fiesta de inauguración de curso de la escuela, creí que ya lo sabías- vio la cara de asombro de su hermana pequeña- ya veo que no, debemos elegir algo apropiado- dijo tomando a Akane del brazo con una fuerza insospechada y metiéndola en otra tienda.

A- ¡No pienso comprarme otra falda!- gritó mientras su hermana la ignoraba.

-----------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? Ranma chocó su cabeza contra la pared del gimnasio. Demasiado fuerte, pensó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y apartando el sudor. Llevaba tres horas entrenando sin descanso y aquella sensación no desaparecía.

Akane Tendo. Era la misma Akane que había tachado de ser más masculina que sus amigos. ¿En qué momento había perdido el norte? Se fue a las duchas, a lo mejor el agua ayudaba. No podía ser ella, sus amigos debían estar gastándole una broma. Aunque todo encajaba: su trato brusco cuando se chocaron, la complicidad con Mouse, las palabras de Shampoo en el patio… excepto lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Estaba seguro que no era la misma Akane. La chica a la que se le había quebrado la voz, la que le había dado las gracias, la que al posar su mano había provocado en él…

R- Estúpida marimacho- murmuró. Esa sonrisa… ¿siempre había estado ahí? Tan pura, tan inocente, tan dulce… ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? "Porque nunca han sido para ti, estúpido, nunca hiciste nada para hacerla sonreir, solo para enfadarla".

Cerró el grifo y se apoyó en la pared, el agua terminaba de resbalar por su piel sin que le importase. Sabía cuando había visto esa sonrisa. Hacía dos años. En el verano de su marcha, en un atardecer, aquella sonrisa había sido sólo para él. En aquel momento se había comportado bien con ella, no soportó ver las lágrimas en aquellos ojos vivaces en aquel momento tan apagados, se había quedado a su lado, animándola, entonces sonrió y después…

Cogió la ropa sucia y la metió en la bolsa para dejarla en la lavandería. Es curioso como la memoria elige los recuerdos que quiere retener y los que no. No entendía como a pesar del tiempo que había pasado recordaba todo aquello como el día que sucedió. No sólo las palabras y las imágenes, sino también todos los sentimientos que lo inundaron. Aquella sensación tan intensa que había buscado una y otra vez, y que nunca había vuelto a encontrar.

-¡Maldita sea! Con todas estas tonterías pareceré un maniquí, ¿Es que Kasumi nunca se va a dar por vencida?

Ranma se escondió tras la puerta entreabierta que daba al gimnasio al oír esa voz conocida. La chica no se había dado cuenta, iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos. Ranma salió mientras la chica seguía su paso por el largo pasillo sin darse cuenta de nada. Todas aquellas tonterías se habían terminado. Akane era Akane. Nunca tendría nada con ella. No le interesaba, ¿Qué le podía dar ella? La respuesta era clara: nada. Shampoo era mucho mejor opción y se llevaban bien. Akane Tendo sólo sería su prometida "oficial". Nada más. Porque a él no le gustaba esa chica, ni a ella le gustaba él. Una relación era una pretensión absurda.

Y se quedó ahí parado, con todos esos pensamientos cruzando su mente, mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de la azulada cabellera.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A- ¿Te puedes creer esto?- dijo señalando a su amiga la multitud de bolsas que cubrían su cama- ¿Dónde se supone que voy a meter todo?

U- ¿Qué te has comprado?- dijo abriendo una de las bolsas y sacando su contenido- ¡Uau! ¡Es precioso!

A- Te lo regalo- dijo casi sin mirar lo que su amiga había cogido- ¿Tú sabías algo de lo del viernes?

U- ¿Lo de la fiesta? Se hace todos los años para los alumnos superiores, ¿no lo recordabas?

A- Para nada.

U- ¿Te has comprado algo?- dijo mirando las bolsas con curiosidad.

A- La bolsa roja- dijo mientras se hacía una coleta. Ukyo sacó su contenido en un rápido movimiento- al menos conseguí que no fuese una falda o un vestido.

U- Me gusta mucho, creo que te quedará muy bien- dijo dando su visto bueno.

A- La verdad es que me da igual, solo quería algo cómodo y fresco.

U- Ryoga me ha contado lo de Ranma.

A- ¿No es increíble?- dijo toda ilusionada- cuando dijo que aceptaba sin ninguna condición no me lo podía creer, ¡Ranma haciéndome un favor a mí!

Ukyo observó lo feliz que estaba su amiga. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que Ranma había aceptado porque no sabía que era ella, porque la chica se hundiría preguntándose si retiraría la oferta. Los chicos no lo sabían. Ranma solía ser un hombre de palabra, aunque nunca se sabía.

U- Me alegro mucho, Akane-chan-dijo sonriendo.

A- Yo también, ¡por fin todo empieza a ir bien!- dijo empezando a recoger las bolsas mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

U- ¿Toda esa alegría es solo por los entrenamientos o también porque cierta persona te trata bien?- sabía que aquello alteraría a su amiga, sería divertido.

A- ¿De quién me estás hablando?- dijo tirandose en su cama.

U- De cierto artista marcial que llamaste engreído, egoísta…- dijo haciéndose la ingenua.

A- ¿Hablas de Ranma?- dijo sentándose- la verdad es que ha sido toda una sorpresa, me trata como una persona más, se podría decir que incluso es amable…

U- ¿Entonces volveis a ser amigos?

A- ¿Amigos? ¿Cuándo hemos sido realmente amigos? Creo que ese chico no ha tenido un amigo de verdad en su vida…es demasiado introvertido, nunca sabes que pasa de verdad por su cabeza.

U- La verdad es que sí tuvo un amigo, ¿no lo recuerdas? Al principio erais inseparables- dijo algo más seria.

A- ¿Ranma y yo?- dijo sorprendida.

U- ¿No lo recuerdas? Erais unos críos, yo tampoco me acuerdo muy bien- dijo con una mirada nostálgica- lo que si recuerdo es aquella conversación- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

A- ¿Qué conversación?- preguntó curiosa, no recordaba nada de todo aquello.

U- Un día apareciste muy contenta y cuando te pregunté porque estabas así tu me enseñaste tu mano- hizo una pausa imitando el gesto- llevabas un anillo en el anular y me dijiste muy convencida: cuando sea mayor me casaré con Ranma.

A- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Debes estar de coña- dijo la chica levantándose de su cama. No lo recordaba, tenía que ser una broma.

U- Te estoy hablando muy en serio, y Ranma también lo decía, me acuerdo perfectamente de la carita que puso cuando le dijiste que te gustaba y le diste un beso en la mejilla.

A- ¿Qué yo hice qué? Debes estar confundiéndote con Shampoo- dijo un poco enfadada.

U- Vamos, Akane, no es para ponerse así- dijo intentando tranquilizarla- eso fue hace doce años. Y estoy segura de que eras tú, ¿Por qué crees que Shampoo siempre ha tenido celos de ti?

A- ¿Por Ranma? Vamos, eso es una tontería- dijo la chica algo más tranquila- aunque todo eso fuese verdad, Ranma hace años que me ignora.

U- Eso no es completamente cierto- dijo mirando de reojo a su amiga- siempre que los dos estabais presentes no parabais de meteros el uno con el otro, no prestabais atención a nadie más.

A- ¿En serio? Nunca me había dado cuenta, la ira me consumía y…

U- Sí, todos sabemos como terminaba, con Ranma volando por los aires gracias a tu mazo.

A- Ahora entiendo lo de Shampoo, en realidad nunca me ha soportado, ¿no? – preguntó mirando a su amiga, ésta se encogió de hombros.

U- Creo que sólo se soporta a sí misma, ha cambiado, o quizá ha sido así desde siempre y no nos dimos cuenta.

Ranma se apoyó contra la puerta. Había ido en búsqueda de Shampoo y se había quedado oyendo la conversación de las dos chicas. Él tampoco recordaba todo aquello, aunque lo del anillo le sonaba. Pero no recordaba que fuese Akane. ¿Habían sido amigos? ¿Por qué dejaron de serlo? El chico miró el pasillo vacío. Había venido a buscar a Shampoo, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Tocó suavemente en la puerta, lo suficiente para que las chicas lo escuchasen

U- Pase.

Ranma entró y saludó a las chicas, evitando mirar a la peliazul.

R- ¿Sabéis donde está Shampoo?- preguntó desinteresadamente.

U- En la ducha- dijo señalando la puerta del baño desde donde se oía el continuo caer del agua.

R- ¿Todavía no ha terminado?- preguntó fingiendo interés por las vistas en la ventana.

U- Ya sabes como es- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe revelando a Shampoo envuelta en una pequeña toalla.

S- ¡Ranma! Me había parecido oír tu voz- dijo lanzándose en sus brazos sin importarle que la toalla pudiera caerse. El chico se sonrojó visiblemente e intentó romper el abrazo.

R- ¿No me dijiste que viniese a esta hora? ¿Qué ya estarías lista?- dijo un poco enojado, se notaba que aquella situación no le gustaba.

S- Lo siento, cariño, me lié con algunas cosas…

R- Está bien, está bien, cámbiate, te espero fuera- dijo soltándose de todo- hasta luego chicas- dijo a Ukyo y Akane. Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos y Ranma notó como su voluntad flaqueaba, tomó la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente tras él.

Akane se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido el muchacho, ¿Qué había sido esa mirada? Había notado como sus ojos se habían parado sobre ella y cómo después había agitado la cabeza y desaparecido. Esa mirada le había traído algunos recuerdos, algunas imágenes de ambos de niños que reforzaban la afirmación de su infancia que había hecho Ukyo. Le parecía imposible que en algun momento hubiese querido a ese chico, aunque ahora, con esos recuerdos, Ranma no le parecía tan duro y tan desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Lo que le había dicho a Ukyo era cierto: Ranma siempre había sido muy popular, pero en realidad nadie era su amigo, nadie le conocía. Quizá esa apariencia era sólo una barrera para defenderse, para que nadie pudiese hacerle daño, y eso no le permitía establecer ninguna relación de verdad. Debía sentirse muy solo… cuando eran niños era tan tierno…quizá Tofu tenía razón y podía darle una oportunidad. No, Ranma seguiría siendo igual, hoy sólo había tenido suerte.

S- ¿Tú que harás Akane?- la peliazul las miró desconcertada, no había escuchado ni una palabra de su conversación.

U- ¿Dónde estaba tu cabecita?- preguntó ante la mirada de su amiga dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

A- No sé, me he quedado ausente por unos segundos- dijo sonriendo, esperando que ninguna de las dos sospechase del motivo.

S- ¿Con quién irás el viernes?- dijo repitiendo la pregunta. Realmente no le importaba, sólo quería pasarle por las narices que Akane estaba sola y que Ranma iría con ella.

A- No lo sé, pero me da igual, no pasa nada, iré sola- dijo sin darle importancia. Aquello hizo enfadar a Shampoo que vio truncado su plan.

S- Pero no puedes ir sola, Ukyo estará con Ryoga, yo con Ranma…- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios- podrías ir con Mouse.

A- Si a él no le importa…-dijo la chica terminando de recoger la ropa de las bolsas mientras se preguntaba cuando se pondría todo aquello.

Shampoo la miró como si viese a un extraterrestre, ¿Qué importaba lo que Mouse pudiese opinar? Cogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse, no podía hacer esperar más a Ranma.

Akane cogió el móvil decidida y mando un mensaje a Mouse. La respuesta le llegó en unos minutos provocando en ella una gran sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------

La semana pasó rápido. En todo el colegio no se hablaba de otra cosa. Akane había declinado unas cuantas invitaciones haciendo que Mouse se sintiese importante.

M-¿Cuántos han sido hoy?-preguntó sonriente.

A- Mmm…tres-dijo Akane resoplando, haciendo que su flequillo se elevase.

M- Tienes mucho éxito con los chicos, Tendo, creo que se morirían si supiesen que fuiste tú quien me lo pediste a mí.

A- Tampoco es para tanto, sólo es una fiesta- tocó el hombro del chico que estaba delante suyo para llamar su atención. Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de nuevo. Esa semana había conseguido alejarla de sus pensamientos: en clase se mantenía en su sitio, no había ido a entrenar, no quedaba con el grupo… superado, todas aquellas tonterías habían desaparecido. Se giró para encontrarse con unos sonrientes ojos almendrados- ¿Iremos todos juntos?

R- Me da igual- dijo esquivando la mirada, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa de Mouse se acrecentase- lo que Shampoo quiera.

A- Me sorprendes- dijo sonriente- no pareces el típico chico que se deja manejar por una mujer.

Ranma la miró por unos segundas y una descabellada contestación pasó por su cabeza: si fueses tú… Se levantó y se marchó y farfulló algo apenas entendible.

A- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó divertida de la reacción de Saotome.

M- No lo sé- mintió el chico. A cada paso que daba Ranma confirmaba más sus sospechas: su cambio de rutina, su forma de esquivarla…no había duda: a Ranma le gustaba Akane. Aunque conociéndole nunca lo reconocería, seguramente ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta. Miró como su amiga ajena a todo esto guardaba sus cosas en la mochila- Akane, ¿podemos hablar en serio?

La chica borró la sonrisa y la cambió por una expresión preocupada.

A-¿Qué pasa Mouse?- el cogió la mochila propia y la de ella y se dirigió a la salida.

M- Sólo he pensado que estaría bien ponernos al día- dijo abriendo la puerta para que la chica pasase- a penas hemos tenido tiempo en esta semana y han pasado dos años…es mucho tiempo.

A- Tienes razón- dijo siguiéndole por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto del muchacho.

Mouse comprobó que el cuarto estaba vacío e hizo pasar a la chica. Akane se acomodó en la cama y tomó una de las fotos que Mouse tenía de los viejos tiempos.

M- Hemos cambiado mucho, ¿verdad?- dijo viendo como la chica tenía una mirada nostálgica.

A- Sí, todos hemos cambiado- dijo sonriendo- Shampoo… ¿Tú sabías que nunca me ha aguantado?

M- Shampoo…solo piensa en sí misma- la mirada del chico se entristeció- sé lo que hace conmigo, pero…cuando ella aparece, no sé que me pasa, mi cerebro, no funciona, mi cuerpo…

A- Lo sé, todos nos hemos dado cuenta, sobre todo ella- hizo al chico sentarse a su lado-no puedes dejar que te controle así, Mouse, tú…vales mucho más que ella, en serio.

Mouse se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a que le tratasen así. No desde que Akane se había ido.

M- Gracias- dijo mirándola a través de las lentes- ojalá estuviese enamorado de ti en vez de Shampoo.

Ese fue el turno de Akane de sonrojarse. Se separó ligeramente de él.

A- Eso no te conviene- bajó la cabeza- yo no convengo a nadie, no soy femenina, ni bonita, tengo mal genio…

M- Me gustaría saber quién te ha metido todas esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza- dijo apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de la chica-eres todo lo contrario de lo que dices, ¿Por qué piensas que todos esos chicos quieren que vayas con ellos esta noche?

A- No lo sé- dijo frunciendo el ceño- otra vez esta pasando lo mismo.

M- ¿Lo mismo?

A- Lo mismo que en colegio de París, todos aquellos chicos buscando lo mismo…los odio- dijo con rencor.

M- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusta ninguno?- Akane le miró confundida, y no entendió porque sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

A- No-notó como su tono de voz había dudado. ¿Por qué?

M- Has dudado- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Quién se te ha pasado por la cabeza? ¿Algo que no le hayas contado a tu querido amigo?

A- No…en realidad…no es nada- había dudado, había recordado y eso…la había condenado.

M- Es decir, que hubo algo, ¿Qué? O mejor, ¿con quién?- dijo curioso. Le extrañaba que su amiga no le hubiese dicho nada.

A- Fue…mi último verano aquí- dijo evitando mirar a su amigo- yo estaba muy triste porque me acababa de enterar de que me iba y no podía decíroslo y…él apareció, me escuchó, me intentó animar y…

M- ¿Y…?

A- Me besó- vio la cara de sorpresa de su amigo- no fue nada importante, ni siquiera creo que él quisiese hacerlo, fue un accidente.

M- ¿Un accidente? Según me has contado estoy seguro que era porque él quería besarte- el chico amplio aún más la sonrisa- ¿Quién es?

A- Creo que… no debería decírtelo- murmuró.

M- ¿Por qué?- una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, quizá si no lo decía era porque él le conocía. Aquello le inquietó- ¿Quién?

A- Fue un accidente, Mouse, no tiene importancia, ni siquiera creo que él lo recuerde.

M- ¿Quién es?- repitió. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Su mirada vagó por su cuarto, deteniéndose en una foto. La foto de uno de sus compañeros en su casa de verano, una casa que casualmente estaba al lado de la de Akane.

A- Saotome- dijo la chica, confirmando las teorías del chico.


	5. Chapter 5

Wola! Ya sé, ya sé, he tardado un mes en actualizar, pero es que cada vez ando más liada y más desmoralizada, las cosas no andan muy allá, pero bueno, me he encontrado con gente con los que he hablado que me ha animado a continuar, vosotros ya sabeis quien sois y aquí está. Intentaré que la Fiesta III esté antes de Semana Santa, ok? Lo tengo pensado, pero a partir de ahí mi mente está en blanco.

Tengo un problema con otro de mis fics, y a ver si alguien me podía ayudar. Cuando actualizo "odio" nunca me aparece en la primera página en la que salen los últimos capitulos que se han colgado, a vosotros os aparece? Sabeis como volverlo a la normalidad?

Bueno, aquí os dejo con lo nuevo.

**_CAPITULO 5: LA FIESTA (II)_**

Los golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Alargó la mano y miró el reloj ¡Se había quedado dormida! Saltó de la cama y oyó las risas en el baño. ¿Por qué sus amigas no la habían despertado? Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a repetir. Corrió hacia la puerta casi tropezando con los zapatos tirados por el suelo, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Ryoga.

Ry- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- dijo burlándose de ella- No pensarás ir así, ¿no?

Akane miró su uniforme arrugado. Tras hablar con Mouse se había sentido liberada, sin esperar la opinión del chico regresó a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama haciendo tiempo para la noche. El tiempo había pasado y allí estaba: delante de tres chicos perfectamente vestidos. Ryoga llevaba una camisa oscura ligeramente entallada con unos pantalones de lino beige, Mouse una camisa azul oscura y pantalones blancos, y Ranma una camiseta entallada negra con unos chinos del mismo color que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos. Apartó la mirada rápidamente ¡No podía ser tan descarada! Sus ojos habían recorrido aquellos músculos con devoción haciéndola sentir… tonterías. Mouse también se dio cuenta y en ese momento empezó a creer las palabras de hacía unas horas, pero ¿Qué significaban? ¿A Ranma le gustaba Akane? ¿A Akane le gustaba Ranma? La primera estaba clara que sí después del comportamiento de Ranma de esa semana, aunque él nunca lo diría, claro, y Akane…esa mirada…era difícil de descifrar.

A- Me he quedado dormida- dijo abriendo más la puerta dejándoles pasar- U-chan y Shampoo siguen en el baño- tocó la puerta- ¿Cuánto os queda? ¡Yo también tengo que ducharme!

S- ¡Cinco minutos!- se oyó la voz de Shampoo seguida por la risa de Ukyo.

A- Genial, al menos media hora- refunfuñó mientras ignorando a los chicos se dirigía a su armario para sacar su ropa.

M- Akane-chan, tenemos algo para ti- Akane se giró y vio a Mouse con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos. Miró atónita a su amigo, ¿Acaso había malinterpretado sus palabras? No, no lo creía.

A- ¿Son tuyas?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a tomarlas.

M- No, estaban en la puerta, tienen una nota- dijo tendiéndole el ramo. Ryoga fue más rápido y cogió la tarjeta.

A- ¡Dámela Ryoga!

Ry- ¿Estás de coña? Quiero ver quién es y qué tonterías pone- dijo esquivando a la chica y abriendo la nota- Querida Akane- tomo un tono de voz teatral- Vuelvo a tus brazos tras esta dolorosa separación, siempre serás la luz de mi alma, las fuerzas para respirar, el motivo de mi vida…Nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros, dulce algodón de azúcar, quiero olerte, hablarte, sentirte…rememorar todos esos momentos que pasé a tu lado, para esta noche probar por fin tus labios, oh, diosa, la perfección no existía hasta que te conocí, Akane Tendo. Siempre tuyo, Kuno.

Mouse se empezó a carcajear con Ranma mientras Ryoga intentaba contener la risa, ninguno se había dado cuenta del aura que Akane empezaba a emanar.

A- Repítelo- dijo jalando con fuerza a Ryoga de la camisa.

Ry- ¿Todo?- preguntó un poco asustado por la expresión de la chica. Las carcajadas desaparecieron.

A- Lo último- dijo mirándolo amenazante.

Ry- Kuno, Kuno. T- dijo leyendo el final. Akane le arrebató la nota de las manos y releyó las últimas palabras una y otra vez.

A- ¡Mierda!- dijo rompiéndola, tiró las flores con furia al suelo y saltó sobre ellas, intentando calmar su ira. Los capullos quedaron totalmente deshojados en una lluvia de pétalos sobre la moqueta. Cogió su móvil y empezó a teclear como una loca. Su rostro sobresaltado y preocupado hizo que los chicos se quedasen quietos, sin saber qué decir.

M- Akane, ¿Qué…?- se atrevió a iniciar su amigo.

A- Ahora os…-fue cortado por la peliazul- Oui? Bon soir, je poudrais parler avec Nabiki?- la chica se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación - Ce ? Fianceè? – de repente quedo estática, con la mirada vacía- ok, ok, merci- se sentó en la cama, mirando el móvil ausente.

R- Akane ¿Estás bien?- la chica levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules preocupados, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta, una idea acababa de cruzar su mente.

A- ¡Kasumi!- dijo tecleando de nuevo, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, cada vez entendían menos.

Ry- ¿Fianceè no significa prometido?- dijo intentando recordar algo de sus clases de francés de la secundaria. Ranma palideció, pero como siempre, fue algo solo percibido por Mouse.

A-¿Kasumi? ¿Es cierto que Nabiki ha regresado? Sí, ya ¿Cuándo pensabais decírmelo?... Sí, claro, ¿Y qué es eso del prometido?... ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Nabiki no puede haber hecho semejante estupidez! Cuando se entere papá… ¿Qué? ¿Qué papá ha dado su permiso? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Se ha vuelto loco?... ¡No! ¡Me da igual que su familia tenga una de las empresas más ricas del mundo! ¡Es un idiota!... ¡No! No estoy nada de acuerdo… ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?... Genial- dijo en un tono irónico más suave- no, que va, no estoy siendo sarcástica- dijo elevando una de sus cejas mientras daba una patada al armario- no, nada, era todo lo que quería saber, gracias- dio a un botón y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama.

La chica se sentó por unos momentos, intentando encontrar sentido a todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Mouse dio un paso adelante y puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

M- Akane- los ojos de la chica, vacíos por unos segundos, recuperaron su habitual brillo al ver la preocupación de su amigo.

A- Siento que hayáis tenido que presenciar esto- dijo agachándose empezando a recoger lo que antes había sido un precioso ramo de rosas. Retiró la mano de golpe, se había pinchado.

R- Ten cuidado- dijo agachándose a su altura tendiéndole un pañuelo para detener la sangre. Sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, algo fallaba, Akane parecía ausente, tomó su pañuelo sin decir nada- ¿Qué es…lo que ha pasado?- se atrevió a preguntar. Él también había oído la palabra fianceè y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. ¿Quizá se había enterado de la realidad?

A- Ese idiota- murmuró sin pensar. Estrechó el pañuelo alrededor de su dedo índice, sangraba demasiado, se había clavado la espina hasta el fondo. Entonces se fijó en las iniciales y en el chico que la ayudaba. ¿Saotome? Lo hubiera pensado de Mouse o Ryoga, pero ¿Qué hacía Ranma ayudándola de nuevo? El chico la miró y ella se sonrojó al ser descubierta mientras le observaba. Se levantó y tiró lo que había recogido a la papelera, el chico la imitó- lo siento, he perdido los papeles.

M- ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese Kuno?- lo de aquellos dos cada vez se le hacía más extraño, ¿Era posible que Akane también cayese bajo el poder de Saotome? Esperaba que no, aquello sólo la haría daño.

A- Es una larga historia- dijo sentándose de nuevo en su cama.

R- Tranquila, tenemos tiempo -dijo sentándose en la mesa de escritorio de Ukyo mientras señalaba la puerta del baño de donde seguían llegando las risas.

A- Bueno, no sé muy bien por donde empezar…en París, tuve algunos problemas- se giró hacia su amigo de gafas- tú ya sabes algo de eso- tomó aire, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar algo tan extraño- cuando llegué aquel colegio no tuve muchos problemas, mi padre siempre me había obligado a tomar clases de francés, el resto de las materias tenía un nivel similar al de aquí, en educación física no tenía problemas…pero en el segundo año, todo cambió…yo cambié.

Ry- ¿En qué sentido?- preguntó interesado. La chica se sonrojó.

A- Ya sabes, físicamente- dijo en un susurro, las miradas de los tres chicos vagaron por el cuerpo de la chica, los tres habían apreciado el cambio a su manera- y los problemas llegaron.

R- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó intrigado. El cambio para él también había sido una sorpresa, podía presentir lo que había provocado en París, un montón de tíos persiguiéndola. La sangre empezó a hervirle mientras esperaba la respuesta, ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta de que era suya? ¿Qué él era el único que tendría derecho a tocarla? Era su prometida.

A- Un día, a la entrada del colegió, apareció un grupo de chicos y me dijeron que debía a escoger a uno para salir con él, yo me negué- bajó la mirada, Ranma se sintió más tranquilo- y entonces apareció Kuno. Me retó. Me dijo que sabía que era una artista marcial y me retaba, si él ganaba saldría con él. Sabía que no podía negarme a un reto.

M- ¿Ganaste?

A- Sí- una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios- pero no se conformó, ni el resto de los muchachos tampoco, día tras día, antes de entrar al colegio debía luchar con ellos y si perdía…tendría que salir con el vencedor. Afortunadamente aquello nunca sucedió.

Ry- ¿Cada mañana? ¿Pero de que van esos tipos? ¿Y ese Kuno? Cuando le vea le voy a patear el culo y…

A- Pero eso no fue lo peor- tomó aire, nunca antes había hablado de todo aquello- Kuno era compañero de clase de Nabiki y empezó a aparecer por mi casa- tragó saliva- al principio siempre con Nabiki, luego empezó a perseguirme…entraba en mi cuarto, en el gimnasio, siempre intentando abrazarme y besarme…era asquerosa- dijo con una mueca.

M- ¿Y qué hay de tu padre? ¿De tus hermanas? ¿Nadie hacía nada?- gritó exasperado. Le hubiera gustado estar allí para defenderla. La observó, tan pequeña, tan indefensa, teniendo que aguantar todo aquello…sola.

A- Kuno era demasiado listo, incluso un día se metió en el baño mientras me bañaba, pero me di cuenta a tiempo y le mandé a volar, después de aquello iba a hablar en serio con mi padre, pero me dijo que volvería aquí y decidí no decirle nada, al fin y al cabo, ese imbécil se quedaría en París.

R- ¿Y el ramo?- intentaba controlar su ira. Ira contra aquel tipo por tratar a Akane de esa manera, ira contra él mismo por sentirse de esa manera ante ella. Se sentía débil, muy débil, sólo quería protegerla, abrazarla…por favor, que Shampoo saliese de una vez y pudiese alejarse de ella.

A- Está aquí…ahora es el prometido de Nabiki- dijo con rencor.

Ry- ¿No se supone que eras tú la que le interesaba? En su nota lo deja bien claro.

A- Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

M- La está utilizando para hacer lo mismo que en París, ¿verdad? Si es su prometido, estará en tu casa, te podrá ver con cualquier excusa…es listo.

Ry- Es un idiota, así sólo consigue que Akane-chan lo odie.

A- De todas maneras, hay algo extraño en lo que me ha dicho Kasumi- dijo dándose cuenta por primera vez del desliz de su hermana- ha dicho que Kuno estaba destinado a ser el prometido de una de las tres, para el afianzamiento de las empresas, pero que como ella estaba casada y yo tampoco podía ser, se comprometió con Nabiki.

Ry- ¿Y qué hay de extraño en eso?

A- ¿Por qué yo no? Kasumi está casada, pero yo no tengo ninguna relación, ¿Por qué he quedado excluida?

M- Eso es una tontería, seguramente tu padre se dio cuenta lo mal que te llevabas con él y ha decidido que Nabiki era mejor opción- dijo intentando sonar convincente. Lo había notado, había notado como Ranma había vuelto a palidecer. Allí había algo más, algo que sólo Saotome sabía, pero que no diría. Su familia era muy amiga de Tendo, ¿Quizá él sabía todo lo que planeaba el padre de Akane? Akane no podía comprometerse con Kuno, ¿Por qué?

A- Seguramente tienes razón- dijo intentando apartar la sensación de intranquilidad que la recorría. Al menos no era la prometida de Kuno. No podía haber nada peor que eso.

U- ¡Ya estamos listas!- dijeron saliendo del baño y haciendo una espectacular pose en la puerta de este. Shampoo llevaba una mini negra y un top plateado que se anudaba en el cuello. Ukyo un vestido rosa claro de tirantes de gasa bastante ajustado- ¿Qué tal?

Ry- Estás…estás preciosa Ukyo- dijo visiblemente sonrojado. Eso hizo soltar una risita a la castaña.

S- ¿Yo que tal estoy Airen?- preguntó adoptando una postura aun más insinuante al lado del chico. Akane notó un nudo formarse en su estómago, pero lo ignoró, mientras tomaba su ropa para entrar en el baño.

R- Nos vamos Shampoo- dijo agarrándola sin mucha delicadeza y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Se estaba asfixiando. El círculo se estaba cerrando, y sabía que era cuestión de horas, de días, que se supiese la verdad. Dirigió una última mirada a la peliazul que le daba la espalda y después a Shampoo. Tan atractiva como siempre. Esa sería la noche, Shampoo accedería, y después de aquella experiencia todos aquellas sensaciones que producía Tendo le parecerían tonterías. Ella no era nada para él. Se repitió las mismas palabras una y otra vez mientras arrastraba a la china por el pasillo. Su coche esperaba.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que la pareja había salido.

Ry- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

U- ¿Qué le pasa a Ran-chan? Estaba extraño.

M- Shampoo estaba…- sus mirada perdida lo decía todo. Akane se dirigió al baño, la extraña sensación no se apartaba de ella.

A- Querrían estar solos- dijo en un tono neutro. Los tres miraron la puerta que la peliazul acababa de cerrar, ¿Estaba insinuando que Shampoo y Ranma iban a…?

Pero aquello ni siquiera había pasado por la cabeza de Akane. Sus pensamientos seguían en las palabras de su hermana. Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha, el agua más fría de lo habitual, pero no importaba. Empezó a enjabonarse el pelo, y mientras masajeaba su cabeza una idea fugaz cruzó su mente. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el jabón manchase las paredes laterales de la ducha y parte se le metiese en el ojo. Se lo aclaró rápidamente, mientras la idea cruzaba incesantemente por su cabeza.

Ella no podía ser la prometida de Kuno, porque ella, ya estaba prometida.

Cerró la ducha, salió y se secó con cuidado. Se puso la ropa que días antes había elegido. Se arregló el pelo con la misma lentitud. Se dio un poco de colorete y sombra de ojos. Por último, un toque de brillo en los labios. Abrió la puerta del cuarto con suavidad.

Aquella era la realidad, por eso debía ser femenina, por eso debía abandonar las artes. Toda aquella insistencia venía encaminada a una cosa: convertirla en una digna esposa. No podía decir nada. Sonrió a sus amigos y se colgó del brazo del Mouse para que la ayudase a andar con los tacones.

M- Estás preciosa, Akane- murmuró el chico a su acompañante.

A-Gracias- aquello era lo que debía ser. Su destino estaba decidido. ¿Cuándo se lo dirían? ¿A quién habían elegido?

Ya sabeis: dudas, sugerencias, comentarios… Si quereis podeis agregarme al Messenger y preguntarme lo que querais.


	6. Chapter 6

Wola!

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Tras muchas dudas sobre algunas escena aquí está. Aviso: hay una escena lemon, absténgase de leer aquellos que quieran, es la segunda y viene marcada por ----------. Bueno, espero que os guste. La canción es can't fight the moonlight, más conocida por ser la banda sonora del Bar Coyote. A leer!

_**CAPITULO 6: LA FIESTA III – CANTOS DE SIRENA**_

Aquello era una tontería, ¿Prometida? Cogida del brazo de Mouse seguía pensando en lo mismo. No tenía sentido.

M- Estás preciosa Akane-chan- dijo tímidamente. La chica volvió al mundo consciente de la compañía de sus amigos. Una suave sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

R- ¡Pareces otra Akane! ¡Estás muy bien!- dijo volviéndose a mirar a la pareja a la vez que Ukyo que iba tomada de su mano.

A- ¿Qué insinúas, Hibiki? ¿Qué normalmente no estoy bien?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

R- Tendo, los milagros no existen- dijo riéndose. Su risa se apagó en medio de la gente. Había chocado con alguien.

-¿Cómo osas insultar a mi diosa?- el grito paró a los cuatro de golpe. La multitud de alrededor calló y abrió un hueco. La fiesta continuaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Ryoga notó la punta del bokken en su garganta.

M- ¿Quién diablos…?- dijo adelantándose para ayudar a su amigo. ¿Quién era?

A- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Kuno?- dijo enfadada, mirando amenazante al chico que se erguía frente a ellos de manera arrogante.

K- Es un placer volver a verte, dulce Akane- dijo con una rosa en la mano acercándose a la chica. Un brazo le impidió continuar.

M- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

---------------------------------------------------------

S- Mmm…Ranma- dijo la chica de manera ahogada- ¿no crees que vamos muy rápido?

R- No-murmuró en un tono ronco mientras besaba su cuello hasta deslizarse por su escote, sus manos habían subido la falda, revelando el diminuto tanga de la chica.

S- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó dudosa. No pudo evitar gemir al notar su ropa interior rozarse con la de él. Estaba excitado, eso hizo que ella se encelase más.

R- ¿A ti que te parece?- estaba seguro de que ella podía notarlo. Una de sus manos dejó de agarrar sus nalgas y se metió por debajo de su camiseta. Su mano aprisionó el pecho desnudo, provocando que la amazona cerrase los ojos y echase la cabeza hacia atrás. El cuerpo de Shampoo era fantástico, tan sensual y tan receptivo. Pellizcó suavemente el pezón de la chica, haciendo que ella gimiese. Acercó su boca a su oreja, tras morderla suavemente le susurró- ¿Quieres que pare?

S- No- dijo mientras quitaba a toda velocidad la camiseta de él y empezaba a lamer su musculoso pecho. Su mano se deslizó hasta la entrepierna del muchacho, al notar el contacto él solo sonrió. Agarró su mano y la metió en su bóxer. Ella se sonrojó.

R- Es lo que buscabas, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa. Sus manos habían soltado el lazo que ataba la camiseta de la chica, apoderándose sus labios de uno de sus senos, mientras sus manos, ya libres, se deslizaban por encima del tanga de la chica, estaba mojada, la fina tela estaba empapada, su sonrisa se amplio al ver como ella gemía más alto al notar la presión de sus dedos sobre el tanga- ¿Quieres que pare?

Ella perdió el agarre que tenía sobre el miembro del chico, la boca y las manos de Ranma le estaban haciendo perder el control demasiado rápido. Estaba experimentando unas sensaciones desconocidas…otras veces se habían tocado un poco, pero nunca habían ido tan lejos, notó como las manos del chico desplazaban el tanga a un lado y sus dedos se deslizaban sin pudores por su entrepierna…Oía sus gemidos pero no le importaba, nada importaba, solo las manos de Ranma sobre ella.

R- No haré nada que tú no quieras- dijo colocándose encima de ella. A través de sus boxers podía notar el cuerpo de Shampoo, sus caderas subiéndose, buscándole- dime cuánto me deseas, dime que es lo que quieres…-dijo introduciendo un dedo dentro de la chica. Un gemido aún más alto se escapó de la garganta de Shampoo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él tenía ese poder sobre ella? Sabía que debía mantenerse fría, no podía entregarse a él, no todavía, no hasta que él se comprometiese con ella. Recuperó la conciencia por unos segundos, intentando no ceder ante las olas de placer que la invadían.

S- Dime…dime que me quieres- susurró en los oídos de su amante. El chico se tensó y por primera vez en mucho rato abrió sus ojos aguamarina, intentando apartar las imágenes que habían estado inundando su cabeza todo el tiempo. Retiró sus manos de Shampoo y se abrochó los pantalones. La chica al notar que él había parado abrió los ojos y se encontró a Ranma de pie colocándose la camiseta- ¿Qué es lo que…?

R- Shampoo…hemos terminado- dijo el chico sin voltearse a verla. Cogió el camino hacia el colegio, sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Shampoo se sentó y se colocó la ropa, no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. O quizá si lo sabía, porque gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo hervía. Humillada, pero no utilizada. Ella había querido hacer lo mismo. Si él lo hubiera hecho podría haberle atrapado. La oportunidad se había ido, pero lo peor, es que la había rechazado, y que todo…había terminado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane Tendo observaba la discusión desde un segundo plano. Los gritos habían sustituido las mordaces indirectas con las que esa conversación había empezado y los tres chicos se mantenían en posición de combate.

A- ¡Maldita sea!- murmuró la peliazul mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza- me encantaría mandarlo a volar.

U- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?- preguntó su amiga extrañada de que no lo hubiese hecho antes.

A- Porque estoy siendo observada- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la zona del bar desde donde su hermana y su cuñado la miraban.

U- Mmm…entiendo- dijo mirando de nuevo la pelea- tendrás que dejarles actuar a ellos- se volvió hacia su amiga- ese chico realmente tiene un problema, cree de verdad que tiene derechos sobre ti.

A- Ha sido así desde el principio, ese idiota…-masculló entre dientes. La pelea dio inicio. Ryoga y Mouse se habían cansado de escuchar las tonterías que ese tipo no paraba de decir. El loco del bokken atacó cegado por la ira y la testosterona.

Akane dirigió una rápida mirada hacia sus familiares. Kasumi fruncía el ceño y Tofu le decía algo seriamente. Si las reglas del colegio no habían cambiado y aquella pelea seguía sus amigos recibirían una expulsión. Pero sabía que la única manera de pararlos era metiéndose en la pelea…y no podía. Si Kasumi la veía la mandaría de vuelta a París. Si al menos estuviese el idiota de Saotome esa pelea ya estaría acabada Kuno no le habría durado de dos segundos. Era una tontería, Saotome nunca la habría defendido, aunque con lo raro que estaba últimamente ¿Quién sabía?

Dejó vagar la vista por toda la habitación buscando una respuesta. Algo que les parase. Recordó un dicho popular y esbozó una sonrisa mientras tomaba la dirección a su objetivo, sólo esperaba que funcionase también con esas "fieras".

A- Tú ocúpate de separarles- dijo guiñando un ojo a su amiga. Ukyo afirmó con la cabeza y siguió con la vista a su amiga, incapaz de creer lo que esta iba a hacer.

---------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Acababa de entrar en el colegio, su pulso seguía acelerado. Golpeó la pared con fuerza, haciendo que la pintura se cascarillease. ¡Mierda! Él era un hombre, ¿Por qué había parado?

Suspiró. Sabía la respuesta. Su mente no había dejado de gritarle a cada momento pidiéndole que se detuviese, devolviéndole las imágenes que él vivía ligeramente distorsionadas. Y por culpa de su estúpida cabeza se encontraba en aquel estado en ese momento.

- Si eres tan poderosa, ¿Por qué no te haces cargo también de eso?- murmuró mirando su entrepierna todavía excitada. Se apoyó en la pared intentando tranquilizarse, no podía entrar así en la fiesta. Todo era culpa de esa idiota de Shampoo, ¿Por qué había tenido que mencionar el amor?- Estúpida-dijo sabiendo que Shampoo no tenía nada que ver en ello, se lo decía a su mente, que ante la invocación de aquella palabra le había devuelto una imagen clara, nítida…vivida hace dos años.

Su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco. Shampoo no había tenido la culpa, se disculparía con ella, y quizá, en otra ocasión, podrían terminar lo que habían empezado. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Su mente había ganado, ¿dónde estaban las hormonas cuando se las necesitaba? La imagen de una chica de cabellos oscuros sonriente pasó por su mente, provocando el sonrojo del gran Saotome.

- Baka- dijo golpeándose la cabeza con rudeza- Por tu culpa estamos así.

Calló de nuevo y entonces lo escuchó. Una melodía, una canción pegadiza, una sensual voz femenina provenía de detrás de aquellas puertas. Lo hechizó, como el canto de las sirenas, y sus pies con voluntad propia caminaron hasta la puerta, su mano la empujó y buscó el origen. Distinguió una chica en el escenario. Se fue acercando, intentando identificarla…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Akane agarró el micrófono con fuerza, intentando no demostrar el pánico que sentía. Sabía cómo debía moverse, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo bien. Ella no era una coyote, pero si eso había funcionado en una película, ¿Por qué no iba a funcionar aquí?

Under the lover-skyBajo el cielo deseado

Gonna be with youestare contigo

And no one's gonna be aroundy no habrá nadie alrededor

If you think that you won't fallsi piensas que no caeras

Well just wait untilsolo espera hasta

'Til the sun goes downque el sol desaparezca

El silencio se había hecho en la sala, y la disputa había cesado. La gente observaba a la frágil criatura que cantaba con voz dulce sobre aquel inmenso escenario, atraído por la fragilidad y los sentimientos que transmitía.

Akane tembló y cerró los ojos ligeramente mareada. Aquella atención era más de la que ella había imaginado. Intentando controlar sus piernas que parecían no querer moverse sobre esos inmensos tacones, no se dio cuenta que un chico de mirada azulada acababa de entrar en la sala.

Underneath the starlight, starlightBajo la luz de las estrellas

There's a magical feeling so righthay un sentimiento magico

It will steal your heart tonightque te robara el corazon esta noche

Tomó aire. Ahora empezaba la acción. Quitó el micrófono del pie que lo sostenía y logró empezar a moverse por el escenario.

You can try to resistPuedes intentar resistirte

Try to hide from my kissintentar esconderte de mis besos

But you know, but you knowpero lo sabes, sabes

That you, can't fight the moonlight

que no puedes luchar con la luz de luna

Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart

Profundo en la oscuridad, te rendirás a tu corazon

But you know, But you know that you

Pero lo sabes, pero lo sabes que tú

Can't fight the moonlight..No

No puedes luchar con la luz de luna

You can't fight it...

No puedes luchar con ello

It's gonna get to your heart

Llegará a atrapar tu corazón

Ranma miraba con devoción la figura femenina, negándose a sí mismo lo que veía. Esa sensualidad, esa fiereza, esa seguridad en sí misma…Akane Tendo. Akane era la que se movía con destreza sobre el escenario, tan diferente de la Akane de siempre.

Ryoga y Mouse miraban con la boca abierta. ¿Esa chica era su Akane? ¿Tan atrevida? ¿Tan atractiva?

-Cerrad la boca, chicos, no hagais el ridículo como este idiota-dijo Ukyo señalando a Kuno sin que este saliese de su trance. Los chicos hicieron lo que ella decía, no llegarían a ese nivel. Miraron con asco el reguero de babas que Kuno estaba dejando por el suelo.

There's no escaping loveNo hay que huir del amor

Once a gentle breezeuna vez la suave brisa

Weaves a spell upon your heart

se abre paso con una palabra hasta tu corazon

No matter what you thinkNo importa lo que pienses

It won't be too longno sera mucho tiempo

'Til you're in my armshasta que estes en mis brazos

Underneath the starlight, starlightBajo la luz de las estrellas,

We'll be lost in the rhythm so rightestaremos perdidos en el ritmo

Feel it steal your heart tonightsiente el robo de tu corazon esta noche

"Y aquí vamos por última vez, Akane" dijo preparada para mover las caderas "Y pensar que me reía de Nabiki cuando me decía que esto me sería útil algún día" Vio la cara de Kuno y sintió asco. Apartó la vista rápidamente.

Los ojos azules la seguían hipnotizados. Era distinta. A veces fría, a veces ardiente. A veces fiera, a veces serena. Testaruda, amable. Agresiva, dulce. Incapaz de ser definida para nadie excepto para él en una palabra: deseo.

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know, but you know

That you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight...No

You can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

La música bajó súbitamente y ella aclaró su garganta para decir en un susurro con la vista al frente, a un punto intermedio en el que no era capaz de ver nada pero desde el que estaba siendo minuciosamente analizada.

(You're gonna knowTu vas a saber lo que yo se

That I know)

Don't try, you're never gonna win, ohNo lo intentes, nunca ganarás

Akane bajó con rapidez del escenario, debía aprovechar esos momentos para huir de Kuno. Cogió a Mouse por la muñeca y le empezó a arrastrar hacia la salida.

A- Escapad lo antes que podáis- le dijo a Ukyo antes de desaparecer entre la gente. Seguía sin darse cuenta. Mouse sólo esbozó una sonrisa. Había visto el rostro de Saotome y aquello cada vez prometía más. Una duda cruzó su mente. ¿Dónde estaba Shampoo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

M- ¡Uuuufffffffff! Creí que nunca lograríamos salir de allí- dijo apoyándose en la barandilla del patio al aire libre.

A- Yo también lo dudé- dijo apoyándose a su lado.

M- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

A- ¿El qué?

M- El subirte ahí, el estar tan natural…

A- ¿Natural? Temblaba Mouse, estaba fatal…y encima la cara de ese idiota en primera fila mirándome como si…-tosió, había forzado la voz, tenía la garganta seca.

M- ¿Estas bien?-preguntó tomándola del hombro.

A- Sí, solo tengo la garganta seca- dijo tocando su cuello y carraspeando un poco, sin abandonar la sonrisa de sus labios.

M- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

A- No hace falta- pero el chico ya se dirigía hacia la puerta para adentrarse entre la muchedumbre.

En cuanto le vio desaparecer la sonrisa de Akane desapareció. Se apoyó en la barandilla y suspiró. Se sentía mal. Aquello era idiota. No, ella era la idiota, así vestida, no defendiendo a sus amigos, paseándose por el escenario ante la mirada lasciva de cientos de idiotas, como un trofeo, como una mujer objeto…todo lo que ella había odiado siempre. Notó sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas. Mouse tardaría en regresar y el resto estaban en la fiesta, podía dejar fluir sus sentimientos y quitarse la mascara por un rato, no quería que sus amigos la vieran sufrir, no quería que se sintiesen culpables. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir libremente. Después de lo que pasó en París había aprendido a llorar sin que ningún signo de ello se reflejase en su rostro.

A- ¿Merece la pena todo esto?- notó algo caer sobre sus hombros. Era una americana negra.

R- Yo creo que sí- dijo apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa.

A- ¡Ranma!- apartó la vista y se secó las mejillas con la palma de la mano- ¿Qué haces aquí?

R- Necesitaba tomar el aire, eso llega a ser muy estresante, ¿no?- su sonrisa se volvió amable- Akane, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

A- No es nada…me cuesta acostumbrarme…eso es todo- dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

R- Mientes-dijo tomando su rostro para que le mirase- siempre se te ha dado muy mal mentir, Tendo.

A- No peor que a ti Saotome- dijo recuperando un poco la sonrisa.

R- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo fingiéndose ofendido. Al menos la chica había dejado de llorar.

A- ¿No te acuerdas cuando jugábamos a las cartas? ¡Tú siempre perdías! Enseguida se te notaba en la cara cuando tenías malas cartas, pero como Mouse nunca quería llevar las gafas, no te veía y siempre perdía él. ¿Te acuerdas cuando vino el rey de las cartas y os dejo a los tres en calzoncillos en la puerta del colegio?- dijo riéndose.

R- Me acuerdo de Ryoga llorando para que viniera su mamá, fue muy divertido, aunque nos ganamos un castigo…-dijo riéndose- menos mal que hablaste con Kasumi y ésta hablando a Tofu, sino hubiéramos tenido un castigo… ¿Y cuando aprovechábamos cuando Kasumi estaba en la escuela para que Tofu nos firmara los permisos para salir sin que se diese cuenta? Lo pasábamos bien.

A- Ojalá volviesen los viejos tiempos…-dijo nostálgica.

R-A veces yo pienso lo mismo- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella y apoyándose a su lado- pero eso ya solo son buenos recuerdos, ahora hay que ir día a día hacia delante… el pasado siempre parece bueno, pero también pasamos malos momentos que nos han hecho como somos.

A- Sí, hubo malos momentos, cuando me tuve que ir pensé que…- las palabras dejaron de salir, las imágenes bombardearon su mente y las palabras de Mouse volvieron: "¿Un accidente? Según me has contado estoy seguro que era porque él quería besarte". Se sonrojó. Ranma sonrió. Así que ella también lo recordaba.

R- Aquel día tú estabas peor que hoy, ¿verdad?- dijo aparentando normalidad.

A- Creo que sí- Ranma pudo notar como ella se había tensado, poniéndose alerta.

R- Me imagino que debió ser muy duro, un nuevo país, aquel colegio…-su rostro serio miraba un punto en la nada. Akane se atrevió a mirarle, tan agradable, tan comprensivo, tan parecido a aquel día cuando le robó el beso en la playa- pero tú eres fuerte, Akane, tú puedes con eso, eres una luchadora, todos confían en ti, nos has hecho muy felices con tu vuelta.

Akane se quedó mirándole perpleja. Ranma no había dicho les, había dicho nos, ¿entonces él también estaba feliz con su vuelta? Él se giró de repente, acercando su rostro al de ella.

R- No tienes porqué aparentar ser siempre fuerte, a veces las personas necesitamos apoyarnos en otros para seguir adelante, eso es la amistad, ¿no?- apoyó su frente contra la de ella, en un gesto íntimo que a ella la dejó estática- no hace falta que cargues con todo tu sola- su mano rozó sus mejillas. Para Akane todo pasaba a cámara lenta. Todo iba sucediendo paso a paso igual que aquella tarde. Si no se movía sabía cuál sería el siguiente paso.

M- Akane, sólo he encontrado zumo de naranja, ¿está bien?- gritó el chico desde la puerta. La chica se giró a ver a su amigo.

A- Está bien, Mouse- gritó. El chico se dirigía hacia ella. ¿Qué pensaría al verla con Saotome? Volteó de nuevo hacia donde hacía unos segundos estaba Ranma. No había nadie. Dejó que su vista recorriese todo el patio. Nada.

M- ¿Buscas algo, Akane?- la chica le miró con una expresión de duda en su rostro. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había desaparecido tan rápido?

A- Cuando has llegado… ¿No has visto a alguien por aquí?

M- No, estabas tu sola- mintió Mouse. Había visto perfectamente cómo Saotome había saltado hacia la planta inferior. Y reconocía la chaqueta- Igual es que estás cansada ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Ahí dentro hay demasiada gente y ese Kuno ha despertado y anda buscándote, me ha costado mucho darle esquinazo.

A- Mmm…está bien- dijo tomando la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

Empezaron a andar hacia la galería femenina. ¿Qué había pasado? Saotome había estado con ella, ¿no? Mouse hablaba y hablaba, pero ella apenas le escuchaba, toda esa mezcla de sentimientos, de sensaciones… la habían confundido. Pensó en contárselo a Mouse, pero estaba segura de que lo malinterpretaría. Pero ¿Había algo que malinterpretar? Ranma había sido tan educado, tan cordial, tan…maduro, que había conseguido calmar sus antiguos temores y sufrimientos. "Como aquella vez". Volvió a pensar. Quizá solo había sido un espejismo, quizá se había quedado ausente mientras esperaba y su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Mouse se despidió en la puerta. La notaba ausente, pero sabía que no le diría nada. Prefería hablar primero con Saotome. Akane entró en el cuerpo y observó que la cama de Shampoo estaba ocupada, ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Se sentó en la cama mirando la oscuridad de la habitación. Se tumbó en la cama.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había soltado la chaqueta que cubría sus hombros. La tomó y la olió reconociendo al instante ese olor. No lo había soñado. Él había estado allí. ¿Realmente era él? ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Entonces no había sido un espejismo. Y lo de hacía dos años tampoco. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. Una pregunta cruzó su mente: ¿qué habría pasado sin Mouse no hubiese aparecido? No estaba segura, pero se durmió con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

Ya sabeis: dudas, criticas, comentarios a Gracias a todos por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!!!!!!!!

No, no me ha pasado nada, podeis respirar tranquilos…ahora es cuando decidis matarme por dejar todo de esa manera…lo siento mucho, cada vez tengo menos tiempo y menos inspiración…pero no abandono, pienso terminar las historias porque no soporto que la gente las deja a la mitad, pero debeis tener paciencia…lo siento, pero la falta de inspiración y mi interés reciente por otros animes, hace que me resulte más fácil seguir otras historias, aunque Ranma ½, para mí siempre será más importante, bueno, aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente…Muchas gracias por seguir ahí!

_**CAPITULO 7: PREGUNTAS**_

Los ojos violáceos se abrieron lentamente a la sensación de luz sobre ellos. La cabeza le dolía y su propio olor la molestaba. Notó como llevaba todavía la ropa de la noche anterior. Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse, derrotados y cansados. Cubrió de nuevo su cabeza con las sabanas, intentando borrar las palabras que tanto daño le habían causado y que se afianzaban en su mente. "Hemos terminado".

Jamás pensó volver a sentirse así, tan débil, tan desprotegida...había fallado. Él se había alejado de ella. Volvió a secarse las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, en un gesto que había sido repetido incansablemente durante aquella larga noche. En silencio. Sola. Desde que llegó allí sabía que ese sería su lugar. Era extranjera, no conocía a nadie...después apareció Mouse, Ryoga, Ukyo y Ranma. Ranma. Nunca se cansaría de repetir su nombre, porque él era el hombre destinado para ella. Su abuela, cuando todavía vivía en Japón, así se lo había contado. La había vencido a la tierna edad de 6 años, y por ello, le pertenecía. Sería su mujer.

Y a ella no le importó, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Era muy fuerte, y con el tiempo se había convertido en un muchacho muy atractivo. Apartó la colcha, sentándose en el borde, y miró con rabia la cama al otro lado de la habitación.

Si ella no hubiese aparecido nunca, aquello no habría pasado. Y cuando pensó que por fin había podido librarse de ella, ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando llamar su atención. Porque Tendo podía engañar a cualquiera, pero a ella no, no se creía nada de esa mosquita muerta que aparentaba ser su amiga. Traidora. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

"Pero me vengué, ¿Verdad?" pensó "Me hubiera encantado verte llorar, derrotada, subiendo a ese avión...sabiendo que todos te odiarían, que estarías sola, sola de verdad, como por tu culpa he estado yo todo este tiempo, eclipsada por ti, tu eras la buena, la gran artista marcial, en la que todos confiaban...maldita...y vuelves a destruir todo lo que he creado".

Se levantó pesadamente y se puso un ligero vestido chino de verano, dejando tirada aquella ropa que le traía tan malos recuerdos. "La quemaré" sentenció mientras se dirigía al baño a darse un baño. "No puedo rendirme" se dijo a sí misma "Lucharé hasta el final, él sólo puede ser mío". Una sonrisa triunfal retornó a su rostro mientras pensaba en las debilidades de su querido airen.

Pero esa sonrisa volvió a borrarse al instante, dejándola quieta en estado de shock. Sus ojos temblaron, intentando crear excusas para ella misma, para no hundirse de nuevo...

Se acercó temblorosa a confirmar la realidad: era la chaqueta de Ranma sobre la cama de Tendo. Un grito se escapó de la garganta de la amazona, mientras su sangre empezaba a hervir de ira. Ella pagaría el dolor que él le había causado.

--------------------------------------------

Ranma y Mouse corrían por la playa, sin decir nada, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Había sido imposible despertar a Ryoga, al cual ninguno de los dos escuchó llegar anoche.

Saotome no podía reprimir la sonrisa que en sus labios se había formado desde la noche anterior. Los minutos vividos le habían vuelto confiado, seguro de que podría recuperar el momento que había vivido junto a su prometida y revivirlo una y otra vez. Al menos por su parte. Su timidez, su fragilidad, la manera de sonreír, de ruborizarse...solo hacían que la desease cada vez más. Pero sabía que había varios problemas.

El primero era aquel maldito compromiso que sus padres habían planeado y que estaba seguro de que cuando Akane se enterase la tomaría con él, sobretodo, por no haberle dicho nada después de decirle ayer que podía confiar en él.

Y el segundo, y seguramente el más grave, era la propia Akane Tendo. Akane nunca se había llevado bien con él, llevaban peleando desde que llegaron allí…y nunca lograba recordar el porqué de todas aquellas peleas. Lo que sí recordaba, y de una manera totalmente nítida, eran las palabras que ella le dedicaba y que estaba seguro que pensaba: arrogante, egocéntrico y baka. Oh, sí. Cuántas veces había volado al sonido de esa palabra gracias a la "delicadeza" de su ahora prometida. Aunque debía reconocer que él tampoco había sido muy amable, y todos sus insultos se habían convertido en mentiras…suspiró de manera audible. Los insultos de ella eran reales, cada vez que discutían veía la rabia en sus ojos, pero entonces, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello de anoche? Ella recordaba aquel momento, y por unos instantes, creyó que ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

- Ayer fuiste muy hábil, Ranma- dijo Mouse a su lado- incluso Akane pensó que todo había sido una ilusión.

Ranma paró de golpe, haciendo frenar a Mouse y encarándole. El gesto de sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en esa sonrisa suya tan arrogante.

-Estás mejorando Mouse, pero ya te lo dije, no te metas- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ya tenía bastantes problemas sólo con Akane.

-Y yo te lo dije a ti, Ranma, Akane no es una más, es mi mejor amiga, si a ti no te importó ver sufrir a tu mejor amiga, a la que utilizaste como…

-¡Cállate!- gritó colérico- ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No quise utilizar a Ukyo! ¿Sabes? ¡Todo fue un error!

- ¿Un error? ¿Un error?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- ¿A quién demonios intentas engañar? Te importaron una mierda los sentimientos de tu amiga, como te importamos todos nosotros, ¿no, Ranma? ¿Hay un hueco en tu cabeza para alguien que no seas tú mismo?- dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados.

-¡Mouse! Te lo repetiré por última vez, ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!- dijo agarrándole por el frente de la camiseta y dejando su rostro a unos centímetros.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa si no nos cuentas nada?- gritó soltándose del amarre- eres demasiado bueno para nosotros, ¿no? – le dio la espalda retomando el camino tranquilamente al colegio- sólo contéstame una pregunta, ¿quieres?

-…- Ranma apretó sus puños con fuerza, hacía mucho que había perdido la paciencia. Lo de Ukyo fue algo que no dejaría de lamentarse hasta el último día de su vida, pero era algo entre ella y él, ya era demasiado complicado para que el estúpido pato diese su opinión. Observó como se paraba y se giraba lentamente, ajustándose las lentes.

-¿Por qué besaste a Akane?

El silencio se hizo, Ranma hubiera esperado cualquier cosa… menos eso. Hasta la noche anterior dudaba que Akane lo recordase, y lo que menos esperaba es que Mouse lo supiese. ¿Quién más lo sabría? Shampoo no, se lo echaría en cara como lo de Ukyo una y otra vez; Ryoga tampoco, habría venido a retarle como cuando se enteró de lo de la castaña de la que ahora era su novio; y Ukyo…no, ella no debía saber nada, sino habrían tenido una de sus "charlas". Pero Mouse lo sabía, y no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia.

-¿De qué hablas Mouse?- preguntó intentando ganar unos segundos. Mouse frunció el ceño, estaba cansándose de que le tomasen por estúpido.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Saotome- Ranma notó un escalofrío, nunca pensó que Mouse se atreviese a encararle de esa manera, y menos por Akane.

-No sé de que hablas- reafirmó el moreno. Tragó duro. Sabía que aquello no terminaría bien.

- Te lo preguntaré por última vez, Ranma, ¿Por qué besaste a Akane?

Lo que no se imaginaba, es que podía empeorar aun más.

- ¿Quién es el ser tan despreciable que ha osado tocar los labios de mi diosa Akane Tendo?

-----------------------------------------------

- Shampoo, ¿Qué haces gritando a estas horas?- Ukyo se sentó en su cama con el pelo todo revuelto.

- ¡Tú!... ¡Tú!- es todo lo que decía la pelipúrpura señalando a Akane, que la miraba con ojos semiabiertos con la expresión de no entender nada.

- Shampoo…- empezó a decir Akane.

-¡Cállate!- gritó furiosa- Como puedes tener tanta cara de venir aquí después de abandonarnos…de ignorarnos e irte como si no te importásemos nada…

-Shampoo, cálmate- dijo levantándose e interponiéndose entre las dos- eso no fue así, Ranma nos explico…

-¡Es mentira! Ranma sólo la protegía- dijo enojada- ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres nuestra amiga? Lo único que has hecho siempre es que nuestras vidas girasen a tu alrededor…y cuando te fuiste todo quedo claro… ¡Tú! Siempre tú, en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad te fuiste sin importar lo que dejabas atrás…-sonrió interiormente al ver como el rostro de su amiga se ensombrecía.

-No quise…no pude evitarlo- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué no pudiste evitarlo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-Te estás pasando- intentó calmarla Ukyo, temía aquello desde hacía un par de días, pero no suponía que se diese tan rápido, ¿Qué había pasado para que Shampoo se pusiese así de repente?

-¿Qué me estoy pasando? Y dime Akane, ¿Tampoco pudiste evitar intentar quitarme a Ranma?- el rostro de Akane mostró sorpresa- venga, di eso de que no se de que hablas, que no sabías nada…

-Shampoo, Akane no ha hecho nada, todo lo contrario, apenas pasa tiempo con Ranma…

- Te aconsejo que no te metas, Ukyo- dijo la china haciendo que frunciese el ceño- te daré una oportunidad para explicarte- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo no he intentado nada con Ranma, a duras penas nos llevamos bien, tú lo sabes…- dijo nerviosa, mientras intentaba apartar de su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior.

-Suficiente- dijo cerrando los ojos, tomando aire para disfrutar el momento- estoy cansada de tus mentiras.

-No estoy mintiendo, Ranma no significa nada para mí- notó la punzada en su interior pero decidió ignorarla, no era el momento para plantearse aquello, lo único que importaba era aclarar todo aquello y que Shampoo se tranquilizase.

- ¿Por qué será…- dijo acercándose y tomando la chaqueta tendida sobre la cama de la peliazul- que no puedo creerte?

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron de golpe, se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de que aquello podía dar lugar a muchos malentendidos.

-Akane… Esa chaqueta… ¿No es de Ranma?-dijo la castaña confirmando lo que ya todas sabían.

"A ver cómo sales de ésta, Tendo" pensó la amazona.

----------------------------------------------------------

Ranma no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver al dueño de aquella voz enfundado en un hakama y empuñando contra él el boken.

-No repetiré la pregunta, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó visiblemente enfadado. Ranma suspiró visiblemente enfadado, el día había empezado mal, pero solo iba a peor.

- ¿Por qué debería responderte? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?- dijo mirándolo desafiante. No se dio cuenta cuando Mouse se había movido hasta que le tomó del brazo, impidiendo que avanzase hacia el desconocido.

- Es Kuno- susurró el chico de gafas a su amigo. Los ojos azules tomaron un brillo claramente conocido por Mouse. Ranma estaba completamente enfadado. Aquello le iba a doler a aquel idiota.

- Al menos tienes buena memoria, gafas- dijo arrogante- Kuno Tatewaki, heredero de Tatewaki Corporation y prometido de Tendo Nabiki, ¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre maldito desgraciado?

- El único desgraciado aquí eres tú- masculló entre dientes- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer todo lo que hiciste a Akane?

-Por lo que veo tú no eres muy distinto a mí- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa- estoy seguro de que le robaste ese beso, si es que es cierto… Akane Tendo no es la típica chica que se iría con un perdedor como tú.

-¿Perdedor? Para tu información, nunca he perdido una lucha- la confianza se mostró en su rostro, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que solo mostraba cuando estaba seguro de que iba a ganar y cuando estaba realmente enfadado, en este caso ambas cosas- soy el campeón de Japón de artes marciales, me llamo Ranma Saotome, y te voy a hacer pagar todo lo que has hecho.

Por primera vez el rostro de Kuno cambió, en una mueca indescifrable para los otros dos muchachos. Un gesto de disgustó acabó por dibujarse en su rostro.

-¿Tú eres el maldito Saotome?- escupió en postura defensiva.

- Veo que mi fama ha recorrido el mundo entero- dijo aumentando la sonrisa- no pensé que en Europa se interesasen por estas cosas.

- ¿Tu fama? No me hagas reír, sólo tuviste suerte de ser más rápido que yo.

- ¿Más rápido?- preguntó Mouse. Ranma empezó a sudar frío, aquel imbécil empezaba a hablar de más, y era posible que supiese toda la verdad.

- ¿Fue idea tuya o de tu padre, Saotome? En realidad eso no es lo que me importa, yo la vi primero, es mía…- dijo el kendoka con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Mía!- gritó mientras se lanzaba en un ataque a Kuno que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse con su boken- ¡Nunca permitiré que pongas un dedo sobre mi prometida!

Mouse notó como su boca y sus ojos se desencajaban por la sorpresa. ¿Su…prometida? Aquello era imposible, pensaba mientras observaba la pelea entre ambos chicos, pero las palabras de ambos chicos no habían dejado lugar a dudas. ¿Cuándo? Akane había vuelto hace nada y no le había dicho nada, a decir verdad estaba seguro que su amiga no sabía nada. "De todas maneras, hay algo extraño en lo que me ha dicho Kasumi, ha dicho que Kuno estaba destinado a ser el prometido de una de las tres, para el afianzamiento de las empresas, pero que como ella estaba casada y yo tampoco podía ser, se comprometió con Nabiki".

Akane no podía ser, ahora sabía el motivo, el motivo era Ranma Saotome. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de ello? Ahora todo encajaba, las preguntas de Ranma, la petición de Tofu Ono de que se llevasen mejor…era lógico, las dos empresas más importantes de Japón unidas por sus hijos, ¿Por qué nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza? La pelea seguía con una clara ventaja por parte de Ranma, aunque había que reconocer que Kuno no se defendía mal, ayer había podido comprobarlo.

- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- la voz femenina hizo que la pelea parase de golpe y que todos se girasen a contemplar a la elegante mujer enfundada en un kimono granate que acababa de salir del coche.

- Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo acercándose a ella. Sabía que a su madre le disgustaba aquel comportamiento, decía que las cosas no se arreglaban con los puños, algo difícil de creer observando la Katana con la empuñadura de dragón que siempre llevaba a la espalda.

-Buenos días, señora Saotome- dijo Mouse haciendo reverencia, no entendía como una mujer tan amable podía ser la madre de Ranma. El chico pasó por su lado, en dirección a su madre.

- Buenos días, Mouse- dijo con una leve inclinación- hijo, nos vamos, tenemos que asistir a una comida muy importante.

-¿Importante?- dijo Ranma enarcando una ceja- entonces paso por mi cuarto…

- No hay tiempo, ella debe estar esperándonos- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del coche- ha sido un placer veros chicos, venid a nuestra cuando queráis, seréis bienvenidos. Adiós.

- Muchas gracias, señora Saotome.

- ¿Ella?- preguntó Ranma sin entender.

- Akane-chan, no es bueno que hagamos esperar a tu prometida- dijo con una sonrisa mientras subía al coche. Había oído las palabras de Ranma antes de la pelea. Ella lo sabía, mucho antes de que su estúpido hijo se hubiera dado cuenta, aquellos niños eran tan obvios…

Mouse se preocupó, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Ranma iba a sufrir la ira de la pequeña de las Tendo. "Así se le quitarán las ganas de seguir mintiendo".

----------------------------------------------------------

-Estamos esperando- dijo la china mirándola amenazadoramente.

Akane decidió decir la verdad, al fin y al cabo, no había pasado nada.

-Cuando salí fuera con Mouse, después de esquivar a Kuno, tenía la garganta seca y Mouse se ofreció a…

-Al grano- masculló Shampoo.

-Sí, si, Mouse fue a por algo para beber, entonces llegó Ranma, que también había salido a tomar el aire y hablamos, hacía algo de frío y él me ofreció su chaqueta, eso es todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De qué hablaron?- preguntó todavía enfadada. Eso había sido después de que la dejase en la playa, debía saber si le había contado… lo que habían hecho podía hundirla, la podrían tachar de…Agh, odiaba estar en manos de esa estúpida.

-Sólo hablamos de los viejos tiempos- Shampoo sabía que era verdad, pero no le gustó nada el rubor que inundó las mejillas de la joven. ¿Qué más había?

- Te creo- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa hasta sentarse en la cama al lado de la chica- sin embargo recuerda- su sonrisa seguía allí, mientras sus ojos decían algo muy distinto, amenazantes, escrutando los ojos marrones de la chica- Ranma es mío, no permitiré que nadie más lo tenga.

- Puedes estar tranquila, Shampoo, Akane nunca ha tenido ningún interés en Ranma, sólo intenta ser amable con él por una promesa que le hizo a su padre, ya sabes que ambas familias son amigas.

Shampoo borró la sonrisa, lo sabía y eso era lo que más le disgustaba. Desde la muerte de la señora Tendo, la señora Saotome había acogido a las hermanas Tendo casi como unas hijas, y era bien conocida por todos su predilección por la pequeña de ellas, y estaba segura que deseaba que ella y Ranma acabasen juntos. Quizá por una vez Ukyo tenía razón y Akane sólo lo hacía por obligación, pero estaba segura que esas familias planeaban algo más. Había habido muchos rumores sobre la retirada de Genma Saotome cuando su hijo alcanzase la mayoría de edad…pero nadie había podido confirmarlo.

-Está bien- murmuró mientras recogía las cosas y se dirigía al baño- pero yo me encargaré de devolverle esto a Ranma- dijo tomando la chaqueta. Cuando cerró la puerta, la peliazul no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

-Akane-chan, ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?- dijo Ukyo sentándose en el lugar en el que Shampoo se había sentado unos segundos antes. Pero los golpes en la puerta no le permitieron contestar- Pase.

La cabeza de Kasumi se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

-Qué bueno que estés despierta, Akane-chan, papá ha venido a recogerte, quiere ir a comer contigo- dijo con su habitual sonrisa, mientras se dirigía al armario.

-¿No estaba en Singapur?- preguntó la peliazul extrañada.

-Ha regresado, tenía curiosidad por ver que tal te iba aquí de nuevo- dijo sacando un vestido blanco de tirantes. Akane frunció el ceño, había venido a expiarla, a comprobar que cumplía su parte del trato. Ukyo notó el nerviosismo de su amiga.

-Oh, danos diez minutos Kasumi, te prometo que dejaré a Akane perfecta para comer con el señor Tendo- Kasumi sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Siempre había pensado que U-chan era una buena influencia para su hermana, tan femenina, tan amable…

-Te esperaremos en la puerta principal- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta, después de preparar todo lo que Akane debía ponerse.

-Gracias, te prometo que cuando vuelva hablaremos.

-Está bien, yo confío en ti, Akane, pero ahora…debemos darnos prisa, quizá tu padre tenga algo importante que decirte.

Akane notó un pinchazo en la boca del estómago. Y eso nunca era un buen presagio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Enfundada en el vestido, sobre unas sandalias altas trenzadas, el pelo suelto, recogido con un pequeño pasador atrás y con un ligero maquillaje rosado, Akane llegaba a la hora prometida a la puerta.

-Akane- fue entonces cuando vio a su padre, enfundado en su clásico traje marrón, con su pelo largo y bronceado por su reciente viaje. El hombre se acercó y abrazó a su hija- parece que tu estancia en Japón te está sentando mejor de lo que esperábamos. Me alegro mucho.

- La verdad es que me encuentro mucho mejor, papá-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Bien, nos están esperando- dijo señalando la limousine en la puerta. Su padre siempre tan llamativo. El chofer salió abriendo la puerta, permitiendo la entrada de la chica. Al entrar no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con esos ojos azules tan conocidos.

-Ranma…

-Nos alegra volver a verte, Akane-chan- notó los brazos de la mujer envolverla, y como pudo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tía Nodoka, tío Genma…-murmuró aún sorprendida.

Soun se hizo un hueco al lado de su hija y tragó saliva. Sólo esperaba que Akane no le matase cuando se enterase de todo, y Nodoka Saotome era su única opción.

-A la residencia Saotome, por favor.

Akane no entendía nada, miró de soslayo a Ranma, y éste sólo apartó la mirada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie la mi, aquello olía mal…muy mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Wola!

Soy yo, sigo viva! Bueno, comentarios de este capi: Akane me ha quedado un poco blanda, o eso creo, pero quien puede resistirse a los ojitos de Ranma?je,je, bastante fuerte es la chica x no tirarse en sus brazos como haríamos todas,no? Por eso me gusta tanto! Espero que os guste!

_**CAPITULO 8: POCO A POCO**_

El viaje se hizo largo, demasiado para el silencio y la tensión que reservaba el ambiente de la limusina. Akane dejaba vagar su mirada por el paisaje cambiante, pero su mente estaba lejos de allí. Miles de dudas acudían a su mente y no podía entender nada, ¿Qué hacían allí?

No era raro que comiesen con los Saotome, al fin y al cabo eran vecinos y amigos, y cada vez que iban a casa alguno de ellos, quedaban para comer o cenar. Nodoka Saotome había asumido un poco el papel de su madre desde su muerte y había estado siempre ahí para consolarla, pero también para comunicar las noticias que venían antes del desconsuelo. Cada vez que miraba a alguno de ellos desviaba la mirada, parecía que todos la evitaban, y aquello estaba empezando a crispar sus nervios y su ya mermada paciencia, de la cual había abusado en la conversación con su "amiga" Shampoo. Bien, tomaría el consejo de su amiga. Al grano.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?-dijo sin apartar su vista de la ventana en un tono de voz neutro con un ligero deje imperativo. Notó como su padre a su lado tragaba saliva.

-Hacía mucho que no te veíamos, querida- dijo Nodoka- queríamos saber que tal estabas y que nos contases cómo te fue por Paris. Te hemos echado mucho de menos, Akane, sabes que eres como una hija para mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la peliazul con la última frase, sin saber bien porqué.

-No hacía falta todo esto, podía haber venido a hablar conmigo una tarde e ir a tomar un café- se giró para mirarla-toda esta parafernalia me parece innecesaria-dijo señalando la limusina.

-Hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos todos, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo con una dulce sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría ser esa la madre de Ranma? Mouse y ella cuando eran pequeños bromeaban con que Ranma era adoptado, era imposible que aquel engreído fuese hijo de esa mujer. Pero ahora, viéndola ahí sonriendo, le encontró el parecido al recordar las sonrisas que el pelinegro le había dedicado la noche anterior.

-Ya no somos críos, tía- dije suspirando.

-Lo sé, Akane, lo sé, ya no eres una niña-dijo tomando delicadamente su mano, la chica se ruborizó- por eso ha llegado el momento de que empieces a asumir tu papel como mujer y como hija de uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón.

-¿Cómo mujer?-dijo sorprendida, aquello estaba empezando a parecerse demasiado a la conversación que tuvo con su padre para volver a Japón. Frunció el ceño, ¿Podría ser…? ¿Podría ser que tras aquella loca historia estuviese ella?- tía Nodoka, ¿no sugeriría a mi padre la idea de esos pequeños cambios para que regresase, verdad?-dijo con la poca sangre fría que le quedaba, su sonrisa la contestó.

-Querida Akane, tienes ya dieciséis años, a tu edad tu madre y yo habíamos sido educadas para convertirnos en damas de la alta sociedad y ya estábamos prometidas, a los dieciocho nos casamos…sé que los tiempos han cambiado, pero creo que me corresponde a mí el educarte para asumir tu futuro puesto…no puedes pelearte y comportarte de cualquier manera…tienes que tener una imagen…comportarte como la mujer que…

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿has sido tú?- gritó enfadada, el coche se paró, habían llegado, salió del coche volteándose por unos segundos- ¿Y te gusta lo que ves? ¿Te parece que soy suficientemente femenina?

-Akane, no tienes que ponerte así, Nodoka sólo intentaba…-empezó a decir Genma mientras ayudaba a salir a su mujer del coche.

-¡No! Estoy cansada…alguien… ¿Alguien ha intentado entenderme? ¿Creéis que a mí me gusta todo esto?- gritó enojada mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir- soy una artista marcial, una chica de dieciséis años que sólo quiere entrenar y estar con sus amigos…una chica normal…-las palabras se escaparon en un susurro mientras se empezaba a dirigir a la suntuosa mansión Saotome.

-Tú nunca serás una chica normal- aquello hizo enfadarse todavía más a Akane, que notaba como la ira quería salir a través de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, siguió avanzando sin detenerse-y no toleraré ese comportamiento en la heredera de las empresa Tendo y futuro miembro de la familia Saotome.

La peliazul paró en seco. Notaba como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y sus piernas flaquearon. Volteó lentamente la cabeza, deseando que lo que acababa de escuchar fuese una broma, una estúpida broma, todos empezarían a reírse…pero no, al ver el rostro serio de Nodoka, las cabezas gachas de su padre y los dos Saotome supo que no era ninguna broma. Se llevó una mano a la boca, ese era el motivo, lo sabía…lo pensó…pero le pareció tan ridículo…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-se atrevió a preguntar, tenía que haber entendido mal. Intentó avanzar hacia la señora, pero sus piernas no se movían.

-Hay algo que deberías saber, ya tienes edad para entenderlo- dijo ella acercándose poco a poco a Akane. Los hombres seguían como meros espectadores, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se desataría la tormenta- tu padre te ha elegido a ti para que dirijas la empresa en un futuro, en un futuro no muy lejano, el tiempo no pasa en vano, hija, y esta llegando el momento de dar paso a las nuevas generaciones- colocó una mano en su hombro, la chica la miraba fijamente, con temblor en sus ojos, como si no entendiese nada de lo que estaba pasando- debes aprender a comportarte, a ser amable, culta, refinada…es lo que esperarán de ti.

-¿Qué…qué quiere decir?- no encontraba la relación de nada, nunca había pensado en ello, o si alguna vez había pensado en la empresa, siempre había pensado en Nabiki, nunca en ella- ¿Y Nabiki?

-Nabiki es la prometida de Kuno, por lo que no puede ser la heredera- dijo Nodoka, los nervios se apoderaron de la serena mujer por unos momentos, Akane parecía impactada, sorprendida…triste, decepcionada…y aquello le dolía también a ella, era su pequeña, la niña que se había convertido en la mujer que ella siempre había esperado, la mujer perfecta para perpetuar su apellido- porque la heredera es la prometida del heredero de la empresa Saotome.

-¿El heredero de…?-Akane repetía las palabras, intentando comprender la información enrevesada que poco a poco iba recibiendo- ¿Ranma?- levantó la vista mirando más allá de la señora, el chico volvió a bajar la cabeza, él lo sabía…prometida… ¿Casarse con Ranma? ¿Qué especie de broma era esa?- No…no entiendo nada.

-Querida, siempre te he querido como una hija, tú lo sabes-dijo con una sonrisa maternal- sólo que ahora será real, cuando seáis mayores de edad los dos os casaréis y fusionareis las empresas…

-¡No!- gritó la chica- ¿Quién ha decidido eso? ¿Por qué yo? – empezó a gritar, perdiendo los nervios- No sé, no entiendo que pretendéis con todo esto…pero yo tengo mis planes, quiero vivir mi vida…y casarme…soy una niña, ¡Por Dios!

-Akane, esto es más importante, es vuestro futuro, el futuro de las empresas…se decidió incluso antes de que nacieseis…-pero Akane había dejado de escucharla, él lo sabía, él lo sabía y no se lo había dicho. Con paso decidido se acercó al muchacho.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?- el chico no se movía, no podía enfrentarse a ella- ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame igual que ayer cuando me hablaste contándome todas esas mentiras! Dímelo… ¡Por Dios! ¡Si estás saliendo con Shampoo!

-No era yo el que debía decírtelo- se atrevió a decir el chico. Akane apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía traicionada, ¿Cómo la había engañado de esa manera? "No hace falta que cargues con todo tú sola", ¿Cómo le había dicho eso? ¿En quién iba a confiar? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que alguien como Ranma Saotome iba a cambiar? ¿Qué iba a importarle más que él mismo?

-Claro, eras más fácil hacer como que no pasaba nada, ¿verdad?- el chico levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos marrones vidriosos, ardiendo por el dolor, por la ira…se sentía tan culpable- ¿Por qué ibas a decírmelo?

-¿Cómo querías que te lo dijese? ¡Tú me ignoras todo el tiempo! ¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor! A mí esto tampoco me hace mucha gracia, ¿sabes?- dijo ligeramente enfadado, no era todo su culpa, él tampoco…Notó un fuerte ardor en su mejilla, giró la cabeza para ver como Akane se giraba indignada y salía corriendo. La bofetada dolía, pero saber que ella estaría llorando por su culpa le dolía todavía más.

-¡Akane! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- gritó Soun.

Ranma no lo pensó más y empezó a correr tras ella, sin importar lo que le dijese nadie, él la comprendía, sabía por lo que estaba pasando…

-¡Ranma, ven aquí!- gritó Genma. Notó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Déjale, creo que ahora él es el único capaz de calmarla- dijo su mujer- seguro que lo solucionan, esos dos me recuerdan tanto a nosotros… ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí- murmuró el hombre rodeando a su mujer con un brazo- no me había dado cuenta de que los años habían pasado tan rápido…

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Akane corría todo lo que daban de sí sus piernas, corría por no pensar, corría por no llorar…y sin embargo no podía dejar de hacer ambas cosas. Se paró fatigada, aquellos zapatos se hacían incómodos en la fina arena. El mar, el olor a sal…podía distinguir las olas a través de sus lágrimas. Tiró sus zapatos a un lado y siguió corriendo, casi hasta el final, donde había una pequeña acumulación de rocas. Se adentro entre ellas, haciéndose invisible para el resto del mundo. Se apoyó en una y se dejó caer, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Ese era el precio. El precio por volver había sido alto, pero nunca…nunca hubiese pensado que tanto. Su vida, su futuro, su felicidad. Eso ya no importaba, su destino estaba sellado. Podía oponerse. No, no podía. Era su deber, su responsabilidad…no podía huir, aquel estúpido sentido del honor se lo impedía. Una imagen fugaz de su madre pasó por su cabeza. Se había casado a los dieciocho años, parecía tan feliz en las fotos…que nunca pensó que podría ser un matrimonio…arreglado. Como el suyo. ¿Su madre había sido feliz? Sus recuerdos le decían que sí, pero era una cría, no podía haberse dado cuenta de lo contrario si así hubiese sido. Pero su situación era distinta. Él no era ningún desconocido. Él era Ranma Saotome.

-Akane- oyó una voz agitada a sus espaldas. No le hizo falta girarse, hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas. No quería que él viese sus lágrimas, su debilidad…

-Vete-dijo con tono autoritario y lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchase. Se volvió a hacer el silencio. No hubo contestación, no oía los pasos alejarse, en cambio notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado- he dicho que te vayas.

-No-se oyó la voz a su lado. Akane sintió una especie de dejavú. Dos críos de cinco años, un día nublado, ambos vestidos de negro. El día de la muerte de su madre.

- No estoy de humor para discutir, haz lo que quieras- dijo sin desenterrar la cabeza de sus rodillas. Siempre hacía lo mismo: el funeral de su madre, el día que le comunicaron que se iría… se iba y corría hasta la playa y se escondía, llorando…y él la seguía. Luego el silencio. Y por último…

-Lo siento- Ranma se disculpaba. No pudo evitar una sonrisa aún con el rostro escondido, los dos eran igual de idiotas, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sacando un ojo para mirarle. El chico enarcó una ceja.

-No voy a contestar a eso- dijo acercandose hasta el ojo visible- sé que es una pregunta trampa.

-¿Una pregunta trampa?-levantó por completo la cabeza curiosa.

-Sí, conteste lo que conteste nunca será suficiente, y nunca te conformarás con un lo siento por todo así que…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Conoces bien a las mujeres, ¿no?-dijo ella sin mirarle-¿Cuántas?

-¿Cuántas que?-preguntó él sin entender.

-¿Cuántas mujeres ha habido en tu vida?- dijo ella mirándole de frente dejando ver claramente sus ojos enrojecidos.

-No creo que eso te importe-dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

-No me importa, pero debo saberlo, o no…da igual-dijo apartando la mirada- ¿alguna vez has pensado en enamorarte?

El chico la observó atentamente, Akane observaba el mar de modo ausente, como si no esperase una respuesta, así que decidió callarse.

- Pensé, que con el tiempo me enamoraría y me casaría- dijo con una sonrisa triste- pero nunca pensé, que el momento estuviese tan cerca.

-Puedes enamorarte después del matrimonio, dicen que el roce hace el cariño…

-¿Tú y yo? Ja,ja,ja-río por primera vez en el día- eso es imposible, es ridículo, es…

No pudo continuar, los labios de Ranma se apoderaron de los suyos con fuerza, mientras ella abría sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué…qué significaba todo eso? Se separó lentamente, mientras los ojos aguamarina se abrían poco a poco.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- susurró sonrojado, se avergonzó de sí mismo por aquella actitud tan infantil, él, el gran conquistador, sonrojado por un simple beso. Por segunda vez en el día notó el escozor en su mejilla. Otra bofetada.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?- gritó enfadada- ¡Estás con Shampoo! No sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros…y me da igual, ¡Pero no me metais en vuestros problemas!- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Rompí ayer con Shampoo, antes de encontrarte en el balcón- dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?- se giró sorprendida, entendiendo el verdadero porqué de la pelea con la amazona.

- No podía seguir, no estaba enamorado de ella y ahora que tú estás aquí…

-¿Me quieres añadir a tu colección? Shampoo, Ukyo… ¿Cuántas más?

-Esto es distinto, tú eres mi prometida, tú debes…

-Yo no te debo nada, ¿crees que puede cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana?

-Ayer me pareció que podríamos entendernos- Akane se sonrojó, ella también lo había pensado.

-No se pueden arreglar tantos años de peleas en un solo día- dijo saliendo de aquel escondite natural, regresando a la playa- debe ir poco a poco.

-Tengo tiempo, no me importa- dijo el siguiéndola.

-La paciencia nunca ha sido tu fuerte, Saotome- dijo ella en tono burlón.

-La tengo si merece la pena Tendo- dijo Ranma adelantándose a ella y mirándola de frente haciendo que parase. Esbozó esa sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía ver realmente atractivo, Akane se sonrojó por la proximidad de su rostro- no me has contestado.

-¿El qué?-preguntó ella desconcertada. La pelea, el silencio, las confesiones, el beso…ya no sabía que más le podía deparar el día.

-Hace dos años, en esta playa, tú y yo…

Se calló, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos marrones que tan bien conocía. Ella lo miraba, recordando las palabras de Mouse de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, dando su anterior pregunta por contestada al ver el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, fuiste tú el que…

-Yo tengo mi respuesta… ¿tú tienes la tuya? ¿Podrías decirme porqué me correspondiste?

La chica apartó la mirada y miró la arena a sus pies dejando que el pelo volviese a ocultar su rostro.

-Es tarde, deben estar esperándonos para comer- dijo ella retomando el camino. El chico se golpeó la cabeza. Había sido demasiado brusco, la chica había tenido un día muy duro y él no hacía más que presionarla. No la agobiaría, eso no haria que ella confiase más en él, y eso era lo que necesitaba para empezar.

Corrió para alcanzarla, y sin pensarlo tomó su mano.

-No te dejaré sola-dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora- poco a poco nos iremos acostumbrando a esto.

Vieron a sus padres a lo lejos que lloraban y se abrazaban de felicidad al verlos tomados de la mano. Akane miró a Ranma, aun con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Apretó su mano ligeramente y sonrió. Ranma volvió a perderse en su sonrisa.

-Poco a poco-susurró ella.

Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews q no he contestao ni una, soy una desagradecida:

**Ranma:** me alegro mucho que te gusten mis fics, espero que me sigas leyendo y no te hayas perdido por mis distantes actualizaciones, nos leemos!

**Meli-chan03:** pues aki sigo, intentando desarrollar esta idea, a ver si termino una de una vez, je,je, q tal andas?

**Norikoko**: me alegro que te guste, ya me hubiera gustao que me ayudases...pero lo entiendo, el tiempo es algo q no se puede controlar, espero que te guste como va.

**Vidas:** te gusta como sigue el fic? Es que me dijiste que me propondrias y...na, pero bueno, espero q te guste lo que ha salio de esta cabecita.

**Vivian Alejandra:** hello ranmaniaca! Eres una fiel seguidora, eso me anima muxo, q te parecio la reaccion de Akane? A mi me da miedo solo pensar como se lo va a tomar Shampoo, Mouse ya has visto que se quedo out, y quien no?

**Jameslilyfan**: espero que sigas por ahí, je,je, y que te siga gustando.

**Esmeraldy**: ja,ja,ja, no estuvo soñando, pero es que la pobre ya flipaba, si mis actualizaciones son...lo peor, lo se, pero muxas historias, muxo curro y muxo trabajo...espero no tardar tanto hasta el siguiente

**Agatsu:** te gustaron los tres primeros...seguiste leyendo? Ja,ja, es que no te he vuelto a ver,espero q sigas x ahí y q continuen gustandote

**Jamina:** el final? Bueno pa eso habra que esperar, q si se lian? esto es un Ranma Akane, eso esperamos.

**Akaneary:** espero que te siga pareciendo interesante y continues leyendo

**Mary:** bueno, ahora los capis estan un poco mas serios y en tension, espero que te sigan gustando, a mi Mouse tmb me da penita, y como se puede ver Shampoo...no la aguanto.

**Maresk321:** si, Ranma de donjuan es graciosa, solo quise matizar mas esa faceta suya, je,je, un chico de su edad con todas esas chicas persiguiéndole...je,je...como ves ya ha habido algo de lemon, no se si habra más. Estan hablando, pero a veces es difícil.

**YUNI:** me alegro que te gusten mis fics, has podido imaginarte la cara de Akane? Creo que se lo ha tomado bastante bien, no?como tratara a partir de ahora a Ranma?

**Maika:** no es kane por Mouse, pero el tio me cae bien y como amigo me gusto la idea, cuando no esta la zor...digo Shampoo, suele ser bastante majo

**Oo-LadyScorpio:** actualizo poco a poco, te sigue gustando, espero que si, aunque si tienes sugerencias o lo que sea siempre seran bien recibidas

**Angelito:** si, se hizo esperar pero poco a poco empezamos a ver ese Ranma Akane, no? Lo de Shampoo...en fin, ya tuvo sus 15 min de gloria ahora al banquillo

**Kriss:** me gusta mucho que te guste, no hace falta que andes pendiente, abrete una cuenta, pones la historia en alertas y cuando publique te avisan, sino con lo que tardo...pobrecita

**Alenis:** siento las tardanzas...no puedo dar mas de mi, gomen...creo que Ranma ya está acabado, je,je...ahora solo nos falta la xika dura

Dan: bueno, os tengo que dejar un poco de intriga...sino no me leeríais,no? Me alegro que te guste

**Uzziel:** aquí tienes un nuevo capi...odio...si, me quede atascada! Tengo que pensar algo en estos dias que tengo un poco libres, porque tal como lo deje...si fuese vosotros me mataria, pero bueno, de momento aki tienes amigos, espero q te guste

**Carolina:** oco a poco sigue adelante, no abandono, je,je, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante y que a pesar del paso del tiempo no pierda su xispa

**Snow angel 3000:** aki tienes la conti, no te he vuelto a ver x el msn, creo que nuestros horarios no coinciden, no se, algun dia conectate con el sobrenombre, no vaya a ser que sea xq no te reconozco o algo, hasta el proximo cap!

**N1ka-chan:** aki estoy dando guerra de nuevo...al final actualice antes q tu, q triste! Un dia tenemos que ponernos xq yo ya estoy atascada de nuevo en varios y mis musas ni se aclaran, je,je, a ver si tu puedes, gracias x estar ahí siempre

**Umi-cefiro:** a mi me pasa lo mismo, antes me pasaba casi cada dia, pero últimamente...asi andan mis fics tmb, siempre pienso en poner flashbacks, pero cuando termina el capi me doy cuenta que se me ha olvidao, soy un desastre!

**Cynthia:** si Ranma es un donjuan pero ya ves que con Akane...se nota que le importa...Shampoo es peor que en el anime, si...bueno, es mi forma de verla, odio ese tipo de tias...al final no se lo ha tomado tan mal,no?

Siento si he escrito mal algun nombre, mi corrector de word hace lo que quiere, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Wola! Siento mucho la espera, llevo con tres páginas de este fic…al menos tres meses, pero esta semana por fin decidí que había que hacer algo, y hoy ha sido mi día de inspiración, así que aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo, espero que no os decepcione. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de la inconstancia de este desastre de autora XD.

_**CAPITULO 9: CHARLAS DE ENEMIGOS, CHARLAS DE AMIGOS**_

El timbre de la puerta sonó inesperadamente a media tarde. Asombrosamente fue el mismo señor Saotome el que fue a abrir. El resto esperaba en el salón, donde un aire nostálgico les había hecho revisar las fotos de los viejos tiempos, llenos de recuerdos y de una unidad que necesitaban recuperar y se había ido perdiendo con los años.

Se oyeron unos murmullos seguidos de unos pasos. Poco después Genma Saotome aparecía con el rostro pálido y desencajado. Nodoka se levantó por impulso preocupada, pero paró en seco a ver la escuálida figura que se hallaba tras su marido. Los años había pasado, pero podía distinguir sin duda a la líder de las amazonas.

-Cologne...-la voz de Nodoka sonó quebrada, que esa mujer estuviese ahí no podía significar nada bueno.

-Vaya, parece que al menos no se han olvidado de mí- dijo la anciana del bastón con sarcasmo.

Ranma y Akane la miraban sin decir nada, como si fuese un espejismo. Hacía muchos años que no habían visto a la anciana, pero recordaban muy bien aquel momento. Ranma tragó saliva. Aquella mujer...se alegró de no haber llegado a más con Shampoo, sino ahora estaría atrapado, porque todos allí sabían a qué era debida su presencia: el maldito compromiso.

-¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?- preguntó avanzando hacia ellos- entiendo- tomó asiento en el butacón que quedaba libre, antes ocupado por Saotome- mi vuelo sale en unas horas, espero que podamos aclarar todo este asunto antes.

-¿Este asunto?- preguntó Nodoka recién recompuesta, recobrando el aplomo de siempre. La anciana dejó escapar una risita.

-A la gente se le olvidan rápido los compromisos adquiridos, ¿verdad?- se puso seria- he oído rumores.

-No hay que hacer caso de los rumores, a la gente le gusta hablar demasiado- dijo la señora Saotome conservando la calma.

-Si fuese sólo un rumor no estaría aquí, y lo peor es que tengo la fuente del rumor ante mis ojos- dijo dedicando una mirada a los dos jóvenes que compartían sofá- una fusión Saotome –Tendo.

Akane y Ranma se separaron instintivamente, los dos tenían la misma sensación, una sensación bastante negativa: culpables de algo que iba más allá de ellos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con usted- se atrevió a decir Soun.

-Yo no opino lo mismo-dijo ella cerrando los ojos con pesadez- Ranma es el prometido de Shampoo, esa fusión no puede llevarse a cabo.

-Nunca se aceptó ese compromiso-afirmó Nodoka- no se aceptó porque Ranma ya estaba prometido, aunque no fuese público.

-Nuestras leyes exigen…

-Por Dios, ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? No tiene sentido- Nodoka intentaba mantenerse tranquila, ese tema nunca le había gustado, ni la muchacha tampoco, pero Cologne era una persona importante y tenía que andar con pies de plomo- esto es Japón, sus leyes aquí no tienen validez.

-¿Y su acuerdo sí?-dijo la anciana enarcando una ceja-los dos tienen la misma validez.

-¡No!-la voz de Ranma se escuchó clara y rotunda.

-¿Qué dices, muchacho?-se giró la mujer amenazante-tú no pintas nada en todo esto.

-¿Qué no pinto nada?-se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la mujer-¡Es mi vida! ¡Es usted la que no pinta nada!

-¡Ranma!-llamó Nodoka, el muchacho no era consciente del poder destructor de esa mujer.

-Muchacho…deberían enseñarte un poco de educación-concluyó la anciana burlándose de él-además, parecías disfrutar de la compañía de mi nieta- dejó caer unas fotos sobre la mesa donde se veía a los dos en actitud bastante cariñosa.

Akane notó un nudo desconocido en la boca del estomago, sin lograr apartar la vista de aquellas imágenes por más que lo intentaba. Ranma se quedó congelado, aquello no se lo esperaba, pro se destensó al comprobar que no había ninguna escena comprometedora como las de anoche. Su tranquilidad disminuyó al ver la cara de su nueva prometida. Neutra. Completamente neutra a excepción de sus ojos que tenían un brillo distinto y que era incapaz de definir, aun sabiendo que no era nada bueno.

-Ya no estoy con Shampoo-dijo decidido, bajó la vista y murmuró-mi prometida es Akane.

Distintas sonrisas se formaron en el rostro de los presentas. Excepto en uno.

-Shampoo no lo ha aceptado ni yo tampoco- carraspeó un poco- has vencido a mi heredera, debes casarte con ella.

-No-volvió a repetir el chico. No sabía porqué pero aquella mujer le daba miedo, más miedo que cualquiera de los artistas marciales a los que se había enfrentado.

-¿Quieres que hagamos hablar a Shampoo? ¿Quieres que se enteren de todo?-preguntó la mujer de sonrisa altiva. El rostro de Ranma se ensombreció. Bingo. Algo había pasado entre su nieta y aquel chico, algo que él no quería que se supiese.

-No sé de qué habla-dijo con el poco aplomo que le quedaba. No podía ser que Shampoo le hubiese contado todo a su abuela, no podía.

-Mmm…señorita Tendo, ¿Usted qué opina?-preguntó la anciana, buscando los ojos castaños de la muchacha.

-No tengo nada que decir aquí, cuando se decidan de una vez ya me dirán…-se levantó y fue hacia la puerta- me vuelvo al colegio.

-¡Akane!-gritó su padre, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

-Déjala-dijo Ranma. Era mejor que no estuviese allí, aquella mujer era peligrosa, prefería dejarla al margen-vamos a terminar con esto.

-Esto sólo tiene un final, querido yerno.

-Lo siento, pero no-cortó Nodoka con firmeza- si al menos mi hijo manifestase su interés por su nieta, quizá su compromiso con Akane podría anularse, pero viendo que no es así…mi hijo y la familia Saotome sólo reconocen a Akane como prometida de Ranma- se levantó y abrió la puerta- agradecemos su visita. Buenas tardes.

Cologne pasó su mirada furibunda por todos los que había en la sala, irguió su cabeza todo lo que su escasa altura le permitía y atusó su largo pelo cano en un gesto que en todos evocó el recuerdo de su nieta. Antes de salir por la puerta, Nodoka la oyó murmurar:

-Esto no quedará así.

Cerró la puerta sin dejar que el resto viese su rostro desencajado, ahora que ya no estaba, el aplomo que había surgido al defender a su hijo y a su futura nuera había desaparecido revelando la realidad de su miedo. Se recompuso en unos segundos, esbozando una dulce sonrisa para los hombres que habían quedado en la sala.

-¿Os apetece una taza de té?

--

Bajó rápido del coche, despidiéndose del chófer con un gesto cansado. En aquel momento sólo quería entrenar, entrenar hasta caer agotada y que el sueño la llevase lejos. Con paso ágil y decidido llegó a su cuarto, donde Ukyo andaba arreglando las estanterías para lograr algo más de espacio.

-Akane, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó al verla. Aquel silencio no era normal en ella. La observó desvestirse y ponerse su viejo traje de entrenamiento, mientras recogía su melena en una coleta alta.

-Me voy a entrenar.

La mente de Ukyo se activó, impidiéndole con un rápido movimiento la salida. Conocía aquel comportamiento en su amiga: estaba molesta y preocupada. Además, tenían una conversación pendiente.

-No, vamos a hablar, Akane- la peliazul hizo un ademán de seguir, pero su amiga la paró-ahora.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de la pequeña de las Tendo, mientras evitaba el contacto visual.

-Akane, mírame, por favor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?-su amiga se dejó caer sobre ella, la castaña la abrazó maternalmente, hacía mucho que no veía a su amiga así.

-No sé qué hacer, Ukyo…no sé lo que esperan…no sé…

-¿Por qué no empiezas por un principio? Sentémonos y…-dijo ayudando a su amiga a acercarse a la cama.

-No puedo hacerlo, me odiarás, igual que ella…haga lo que haga, dañaré a alguien…ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quiero-notó como Ukyo tomaba su rostro con sus manos y hacía que sus miradas se encontrasen.

-Nunca te odiaría, te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, pase lo que pase seguro que podemos encontrar una solución, cuéntamelo todo, Akane, no vuelvas a encerrarte en ti misma- la peliazul sabía que hablaba de cuando perdió a su madre, no estaba tan mal como en aquel momento, pero entendía lo que su amiga trataba de decirle.

-Ayer…la discusión de esta mañana…lo que dije era verdad, sólo coincidimos en la terraza y empezamos a recordar… me sorprendió que él se quedase conmigo, sabes cómo nos llevamos, y sin embargo…se comportó de una manera tan distinta, recordándome porque una vez empezamos a ser amigos…

-El verdadero Ranma- U-chan esbozó una sonrisa-cuesta verle, pero es fantástico, ¿verdad? Es capaz de con pocas palabras hacerte sentir bien…a mí me deja verlo de vez en cuando, me extraña que el actuase así contigo…

-No fue la primera vez- apartó la mirada de nuevo, porque tenía que contarle aquello que en su momento decidió enterrar pero ahora, igual que había hecho con Mouse, debía contar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando me dijeron que tenía que marcharme, me enfadé muchísimo, ni siquiera me dieron tiempo para pensar, para opinar, para despedirme de vosotros…cuando llegué a casa me encontré las maletas sobre la cama- hipó entre sus lágrimas- y corrí, intente huir U-chan, pero era una cría, lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme en la playa- notaba la mano de su amiga acariciando su pelo, tranquilizándola- él me encontró.

-Ran-chan siempre nos ganó a todos jugando al escondite- aquello hizo que una débil sonrisa se formase en los labios de la peliazul.

-Sí, aquella vez, fue como si nuestras peleas no hubiesen existido nunca…-Ukyo la contempló con detenimiento, la forma de hablar de Akane le recordaba a ella misma hacía un año ¿Podría ser que ella…?-y entonces, él me besó...

La afirmación hizo que la cara de su amiga se desencajase. Era imposible. Ranma nunca besaba a las chicas, no daba el primer paso. Los recuerdos del verano anterior se empezaron a suceder en su cabeza uno tras otro, comprendiendo cosas que en aquel momento no tenían sentido.

Flashback

-A veces la amistad puede llevar a algo más- afirmó el chico de ojos celestes sentado a su lado. Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, ¿Le estaba intentando insinuar que podía haber algo más entre ellos?

Se dejó llevar y se acercó a su rostro. Segundos antes de cerrar los ojos pudo ver la sonrisa que esbozaba él mientras ella se acercaba. Se sintió algo más segura al juntar sus labios y notar que él correspondía el beso. Ranma la estaba besando. Quizá tenía una posibilidad.

-No es lo mismo-murmuró el chico tras separarse bruscamente. Ukyo abrió los ojos poco a poco, aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos- lo siento, Ukyo, me equivoqué-dijo pasando una mano por su flequillo evitando mirarla en aquel momento-fue un error, intentemos olvidarlo.

Su corazón se quebró en aquel momento, su mano, más rápida que ella, azotó con fuerza la mejilla del muchacho.

-¡Eres un egoísta!-no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizasen desde sus ojos a su boca, notando el salado sabor-me dices que quieres algo conmigo ¿Y ahora? ¿Quieres hacer como si nada sucedió?

-U-chan, somos amigos, es mejor dejarlo así-intentó acortar la distancia a ella para tranquilizarla.

-¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para ti? ¿Entonces por qué respondiste?-se apartó lentamente, sabiendo que él no se atrevería a tocarla.

-Pensé que me gustabas, que quizá podríamos ser algo más-dijo mirando por unos segundos a la chica para volver a posar su vista en el suelo-pero me equivoqué.

-¿Me equivoqué? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Vete a la mierda, Ranma!

-Lo siento, U-chan-pero ella ya no escuchaba, había salido corriendo.

Fin Flashback

Tiempo después, con la mente más clara y el corazón limpio de aquellos sentimientos, recordó esas palabras que él murmuro tras romper el beso, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Ahora, contemplando a su amiga y sabiendo aquella parte de la historia, era posible que todo tuviese una lógica. Compraba su beso con el de Akane. ¿Lo haría con todos?

-Entiendo-fue todo lo que pudo decir, indicándole a su amiga que siguiera.

-Y ahora…todo se ha complicado todavía más, cuando me dijeron para volver no pensé que sería por esto…

-¡Akane! ¡Vine para aquí en cuanto me enteré que regresaste!-irrumpió Mouse de repente en la habitación, ambas le miraban asustadas por la brusquedad de su aparición- Maldita sea, me he enterado esta mañana, te busqué para decírtelo pero me dijeron que ya te habías ido-empezó a hablar muy rápido, las chicas apenas podían seguirle- Ranma lo sabía, no sé desde hace cuanto pero eso no importa, tienes que saber…

-Ya lo sé, Mouse-el chico perdió la energía del momento dejándose caer resignado al lado de ella, mientras Ukyo les observaba intrigaba.

-Lo siento, tenía que haberme dado antes, hablaba de cosas extrañas como el matrimonio y yo que sé, pero nunca pensé que…

-¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Ranma? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No me digas que se va a casar con Shampoo!-dijo la castaña mientras miraba a Mouse, no, el chico no estaba abatido, sólo enfadado.

-Ranma y Akane están prometidos-el chico se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas, parecía tener toda la calma dl mundo, pero sus manos temblaban, no sabía qué hacer, y ver a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le decía que la noticia no le había sentado muy bien, que al igual que él no había sospechado nada.

-¿Queeeeé?-preguntó Ukyo con los ojos como platos. Estaba empezando a pensar que era el día de los inocentes o algo así, si no fuera por la cara circunstancia de sus amigos pensaría que se estaban riendo de ella- ¿Cómo? Es decir… ¿Eso es lo que me querías contar? ¿Por eso estabas tan cabreada?

-Sí…pero no sólo ha sido eso-Akane enrojeció ante la penetrante mirada de ambos-volvió a pasar.

-¿Qué volvió a pasar? ¿El qué?-Mouse no entendía, pero Ukyo enseguida supo a lo que se refería, sobre todo por el sonrojo tan marcado de sus mejillas.

-¿Te volvió a besar?-preguntó en un tono suave, su amiga afirmó con la cabeza y la dejó caer entre sus hombros, ocultando sus ojos y sus mejillas. Mouse apretó los puños, Ranma parecía decidido cuando gritó aquellas palabras esa mañana ante Kuno, pero no creía en él, en todos aquellos años no le había dado pie a que se crease una confianza. Muchas veces pensaba que eran amigos sólo de nombre, pero se convencía pensando que los hombres no tienen una amistad tan cercana como la de las mujeres. Mentira. Él y Ryoga eran amigos. Ranma había pasado a ser un desconocido, un compañero con el que entrenaba y compartía habitación, un extraño que no había dudado en quitarle el amor de su vida ante sus ojos sin importarle una mierda sus sentimientos.

-Debes alejarte de él-afirmó serio, volviendo a colocarse sus lentes.

-¿Por qué, Mouse? Puede que Ran-chan haya cambiado, puede que…

-¿Cambiado? No quiero volver a pasar lo mismo otra vez, Ukyo, primero fuiste tú, después Shampoo… ¡no permitiré que haga lo mismo con Akane!

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas, Mouse!-nadie sabía la verdad, nunca le dijo a nadie de aquella frase a media voz, una frase que le hacía pensar que su amigo por fin volvería a ser con la ayuda de Akane ese amigo que tuvieron hace años.

-¿Qué no sé de lo que hablo? Estuve contigo cuando te rompió el corazón, apoyando a Ryoga que estaba enamorado de ti y no sabía ni cómo ayudarte…Por Dios, llevo enamorado de Shampoo desde que tenía cinco años…era mi amigo, ¿Qué no sé de lo que hablo? Lamentablemente si lo sé, eres tú la que sigue creyendo que él cambiará, Ukyo, crece, el Ranma que conocimos nunca volverá.

-Akane, dile que es mentira, dile que tú has comprobado que Ran-chan es una buena persona.

-No lo sé, Ukyo… él lo sabía, y nunca me lo dijo, ayer me habló de la amistad, de la confianza…y hoy me encuentro con que todo eso era porque él ya sabía que era mi prometido, y he visto esas fotos con Shampoo…Si es que sintiera algo por mí…o por Mouse… ¿Por qué jugar con Shampoo? Su abuela ha venido a vernos-dijo levantándose para ir a lavar su cara- parece que Ranma ha roto con Shampoo, por eso la escenita de esta mañana, ella ha empezado a pedir explicaciones…y yo no sabía ni qué decir.

-No nos engañemos, todos sabíamos que Ranma no estaba enamorado de Shampoo…estoy segura de que se ha dado cuenta de todo y ha aprendido que…

-¿Por qué siempre él merece una segunda oportunidad? ¿Qué ha hecho por nosotros?-preguntó Mouse, mientras sus ojos se detuvieron en los ojos enrojecidos de su amiga.

-¿Ayudó a que Akane pudiese entrenar, verdad? Y habló para que te aceptaran en los campeonatos nacionales a pesar de tus gafas.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó sorprendido.

-En el campeonato nacional prohibían a los luchadores el uso de lentes en el tatami, Ranma como campeón varios años consecutivos pidió que cambiasen esa norma por ti.

-Mientes-acusó el chico.

-No, antes de que hiciese la petición oficial, intentamos buscar un vacío legal para no tener que recurrir a ello, pero fue imposible, puedes preguntarle a Ryoga si quieres.

Apoyó los codos en sus piernas y sujetó la cara por la barbilla con sus puños. ¿Estaba equivocado?

-Joder, ahora no sé qué pensar, ese idiota de Saotome…

-¿Qué paso con la abuela de Shampoo, Akane?-preguntó Ukyo, mientras Mouse se recuperaba.

-No lo sé, les dejé allí, no podía seguir…al fin y al cabo mi opinión no importaba-soltó la coleta, su cabello cayó en cascada. Ahora, después de contarlo todo se sentía cansada, ¿Tan difícil era alejarse de todo aquello?

-¿Y si te hubieran preguntado?-los ojos azules buscaron los marrones de su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Akane?

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

La sorpresa inundó los ojos de la pequeña de los Tendo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa llegaba a los labios de Kuonji y Mouse dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-¿Tú quieres estar con Ranma?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

A todos aquellos que estaban pensando que ya nunca volvería por aquí, se equivocaron. Después de poco más de un año, aquí estoy de nuevo, y esta vez, por fin, con el capítulo final.

Solo agradecer a todos los que habéis estado siguiéndome estos años, por vuestro interés en mi historia y haber aguantado estos largos recesos entre capítulo y capítulo. Yo misma para escribir este he tenido que leer la mayor parte de la historia, y creo que es un buen final. Ya no más finales abiertos. Asi que hasta aquí llego Amigos. Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo.

_**CAPITULO FINAL: AQUELLA PROMESA**_

Ranma. Con aquel simple nombre empezaban y terminaban cada uno de sus problemas. No había sido fácil evitar a Shampoo, y Mousse le acababa de informar que Ranma había vuelto y la estaba buscando.

Sentado a su lado, el chico de gafas la observaba, buscando la manera de ayudarla mientras su bolsillo vibraba a cada nueva señal de móvil de llamadas que no le apetecía contestar. Por un lado, las de la vieja matriarca, lo cual sólo significaba problemas y seguramente miles de maldiciones para su familia por generaciones. Después, el idiota que les había llevado a aquella situación y del que no sabía muy bien que pensar, insistía y no se rendía, porque si daba con él, daría con ella. Y por último Shampoo...no podía, no podía cogerle, porque si lo hacía...perdería el sentido común como le pasaba siempre ante cualquier palabra de ella, y necesitaba su cerebro para poner un final a esa situación.

-Akane, creo que la pregunta es sencilla, ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? No pienses en lo que deberías hacer o no, sino en lo que realmente quieres...-miró disimuladamente su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las diez de la noche. Sentados en la oscuridad del aula de manualidades, sabían que nadie los encontraría.

-Nunca me planteé nada de todo esto, ¿Cómo iba a pensar que no podría elegir? ¿Que a los dieciocho me casaría con un desconocido?- mantenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas, mientras su cabello cubría casi la totalidad de estas y cualquier parte de su rostro que pudiera resultar visible.

-Lo entiendo, pero piensa el lado bueno, es Ranma, sino hubiese sido él ahora estaríamos hablando de Kuno-intentó bromear con ella, y como respuesta recibió una débil carcajada amortiguada por las extremidades femeninas.

-Quizá eso lo haga más complicado, si al menos él sintiese algo por mí o yo por él...

-Deja de mentir- la voz seria y ruda de su amigo le hizo dar un respingo y alzar la vista, con el rostro lleno de rastros de lágrimas recientes- todos sabemos que hay algo por parte de los dos, sino tú no estarías aquí tan asustada, ni él buscándote como un loco.

-Quizá tengas razón- esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica y triste- nunca he sentido algo por alguien Mousse, mientras que a ti te gustaba Shampoo, a ella le gustaba Ranma, Ukyo y Ryoga empezaban a salir...todo eso, me resultaba tan incomprensible, tan ilógico...que creo que aun a día de hoy soy incapaz de entenderlo.

-Sabes que no es verdad, empiezas a entenderlo, y puede que sea porque algo dentro de ti ha cambiado-apoyó su cabeza contra la pared en gesto cansado.

-No lo sé, tengo la sensación de que estoy viviendo un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaré años atrás, antes de París, antes de aquel beso, y me reiré de esta estúpida angustia.

-No es un sueño.

-En el fondo lo sé, pero siento una especie de dejavú que me hace dudar de todo, de que decida lo que decida, o haga lo que haga, terminaré en un mismo punto, en algo que ni siquiera sé qué es.

-¿Qué hay con Ranma?

-Premio para el caballero por formular la pregunta del millón de yenes- apoyó la cabeza igual que él y dejó que se deslizase hasta acabar sobre el hombro de su amigo-intentaré ser sincera contigo, quizá diciendo las cosas en voz alta me aclare un poco, aunque lo dudo-suspiró con pesadez, le costaba mucho hablar de todo eso- cuando pasó lo del beso, sentí algo diferente...no sólo en ese momento...es difícil describirlo, pero cuando me escuchó, me habló...su comprensión, su amabilidad...me deslumbraron, creí en él ciegamente, me hizo sentirme tan segura...

-Akane...-acarició su cabello con lentitud, pero fue interrumpido antes de empezar.

-Déjame terminar Mousse, porque si no lo digo ahora, no sé si podré decirlo en voz alta. Cuando vino esta tarde la abuela de Shampoo, no sólo vino a hacer valer sus derechos, nos enseñó pruebas de su relación...fotos de ellos besándose, tocándose...me sentí traicionada y me fui de allí, porque dolía, aunque todavía no sé muy bien porqué.

-Sí lo sabes, te dolió como me duele a mí cada vez que los veo juntos, Akane, si te duele...es que ya es muy tarde para cualquier cosa que te pueda decir, él pasó a ser alguien importante para ti, y pronto...él será más importante que cualquiera de nosotros- ella se separó por acto reflejo.

-¡No! Eso nunca pasará...

-Nunca digas nunca, por una vez tendrás que creer a este idiota enamorado- sus ojos conectaron por unos segundos, y en el momento en que los labios de ella temblaron, su respiración se hizo descompasada y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, él supo que la había perdido para siempre, que la niña que alguna vez conoció se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Él no significa nada para mí! ¡Nada!-la escuchó gritar, golpeando la pared con rudeza, y estuvo allí cuando se derrumbó entre lágrimas al darse cuenta que ya no podía engañarse ni a sí misma.

No notaron la sombra que había presenciado las últimas palabras y su abrazo, no lo notaron hasta que su voz cortó el silencio que sólo era roto por los gimoteos de ella.

-Está bien- Akane y Mousse, aún abrazados miraron asombrados hacia la puerta, donde la figura de espaldas de Ranma se distinguía con claridad- no pensaba que te resultaba tan...-no encontró las palabras para describirse, porque decirlo sería reconocerlo, y sabía que dolería- no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con él, hablaré con nuestros padres.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Saotome?- Mousse lo detuvo segundos antes de que desapareciese por la puerta. Cuando éste se giró, su mirada hizo temblar a Mousse, nunca le había visto en una actitud tan seria, ni siquiera en las finales de los campeonatos. Apretaba la mandíbula, y sus ojos brillaban más de la cuenta ¿Vidriosos?

-Creo que está claro, por eso me decías que no me acercase a ella, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿Es ésta tu venganza? ¿Piensas utilizarla como yo utilicé a Shampoo?- en cuanto lo dijo supo que se había equivocado, y el sabor metálico en su boca tras el choque con el puño del chico de gafas, le confirmó que se había pasado. Pero él la tenía, la había escondido de él, para abrazarla, para ponerla en su contra, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese?

-¡Ya basta!- la voz femenina no sonó tan firme como su dueña había ideado, sin embargo sirvió para que ambos la mirasen. En ese momento Ranma se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas, y de que aún llevaba la ropa de aquella tarde aunque la odiara.

-Sólo la consolaba, estúpido, yo no tengo la mente tan sucia como tú- argumentó mientras salía por la puerta- Saotome, haznos un favor y empieza a utilizar el cerebro ¿De acuerdo? Hay cosas que no podrás solucionar con fuerza bruta.

-Mousse..-pero el chico hizo como que no le había escuchado, y por segunda vez en el día, volvían a estar solos.

-¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? ¿Hablarías con nuestros padres?-ella seguía allí, donde su amigo la había dejado, abrazándose a sí misma con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo- ¿Quieres romper el compromiso?

-Creí que era lo que tu querías-dijo a la defensiva.

-Esa no ha sido mi pregunta, ¿Quieres acabar con esto?

-No-contestó con rotundidad- sólo pensé que tú y Mousse..

-Mousse es mi mejor amigo, y me conoce mejor que yo a mi misma, necesitaba hablar con él-alzó su vista, con la mirada aun perdida-nunca podría haber nada en ese sentido, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, le necesitaba para aclararme un poco.

-¿Aclararte? Creí que habíamos quedado...

-Y yo creí que habías roto con Shampoo-lo dijo con rencor, buscando la mirada azulada, que no la esquivo al establecer contacto.

-Y lo hice-una sonrisa burlona se asomó a sus labios- ¿Podría ser que estés celosa?

-¡Claro que no!-contestó tan rápido, que los dos supieron que era mentira antes de que terminase.

-No sé porqué lo niegas, yo estaba celoso de Mousse hace unos minutos- él se ruborizó, ella llevaba tiempo ruborizada, sin embargo la oscuridad del lugar les protegía a ambos. Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos.

-No sé porqué deberías estarlo, al fin y al cabo no es como si esta relación la hubiésemos elegido nosotros- Ranma suspiró, ella había esquivado la pregunta.

-Y aun así seguirás negándolo-susurró él, de repente su actitud cambió, y al alzar de nuevo los ojos, ella supo que cualquier atisbo de juego había terminado- ¿Qué pasaría si yo quisiese estar contigo? ¿Si todo esto sólo fuese una oportunidad que no estoy dispuesto a perder?

-No bromees.

-Sabes que no estoy bromeando-se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, dejando atrás la timidez infantil que se hacía presente cada vez que se trataba de ella- Contéstame- aferró el brazo de ella con fuerza. La chica parecía un cervatillo a punto de echar a correr- Joder, Akane, sé que no es fácil, las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para nosotros, pero ¿Tan horrible te parece el intentarlo? Lo que te dije ayer, lo que te dije en la playa...no te he mentido en ningún momento. Cuando me enteré de todo esto, me fui de casa una semana, a mí también me parecía una idea descabellada...pero cuando volviste...ni siquiera te reconocí y sin embargo quería saber todo de ti.

-¿No me reconociste?-el atisbo de duda en sus ojos marrones le hizo entender que ella intentaba entenderle y creerle, pero para eso debía ser totalmente sincero, aunque eso significase tirar su orgullo por el desagüe.

-No te reconocí hasta después de haber aceptado que entrenases con nosotros- ella se sorprendió.

-Por eso aceptaste tan rápido-murmuró para sí misma- no he cambiado tanto.

-Tu forma de ser no ha cambiado, pero la forma de esconderte sí-él aflojó el agarre sobre su muñeca- durante años, tu aspecto masculino, te protegía de que alguien se aprovechase de tu forma de ser, para los demás, era imposible que alguien tan bruto, pudiese ser como tú eres en realidad. Eres débil, Akane, siempre lo has sido, intentando que todos seamos amigos, ayudando al que lo necesita, protegiendo a aquel que creías indefenso...siempre has sido mejor persona que yo, y ahora, tu aspecto frágil y femenino...

-¿Me estás llamando débil? ¿Crees que tú hubieras llevado mejor que yo esta situación? No fue fácil vivir en París, dejar todo esto, joder, si no fuese por Mousse y Ryoga hubiera dejado hasta las artes marciales...-empezó a gritar sin poder contenerse, ella no era débil, ¿Qué sabía él que siempre había tenido todo lo que había deseado con el mínimo esfuerzo?

-Akane, sabes tan bien como yo que te sacrificarías por cualquiera, acabas de reconocer que renunciaste a todo por ellos, por nosotros...

-Eso no significa que...-intentó argumentar ella.

-Te quiero-el suspiro masculino llegó con claridad hasta sus oídos, dejándola en shock. Notó los brazos protectores de su amigo de la infancia envolverla y como su mano derecha se desplazaba para acariciar su pelo. No hizo nada para evitarlo. Sintió cómo él inspiraba con fuerza sobre su cuellos, y como sus labios rozaban su clavícula de manera inconsciente. Él se sentía liberado después de tantos días de pensamientos encontrados, de deseos reprimidos...y ella, ella se dejaba hacer porque no tenía la fuerza para apartarle, ni una razón clara para corresponderle.

-Tú no...-se atrevió a decir, pero fue cortada de nuevo por la boca ansiosa del moreno, que ahondó en su beso con una necesidad desmedida. No supo cuando sus brazos se colgaron del cuello de él, ni cuando su lengua se había adaptado al baile frenético de la de su compañero, pero lo sintió tan natural, que su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco en esos momentos, dejando hablar a su cuerpo.

-Es mejor de lo que recordaba- susurró él una vez se separaron ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder respirar, sin romper el contacto, mejilla contra mejilla. Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa orgullosa se formase en sus labios. Él recordaba sus besos a pesar de haber besado un sinfín de labios.

Él la quería. Eso era algo que le costaba procesar. Aquello era distinto a cuando Ryoga se le había declarado a los doce años. Ranma hablaba de algo mucho más serio, y los sentimientos de ella eran muy distintos a los que alguna vez sintió por el chico de la pañoleta. Se separó un poco más. Tantos años de insultos habían mermado la seguridad en sí misma y su autoestima, tanto, que por mucho que el chico ante ella pareciese sincero, le costaba creer aquello, a pesar de su sonrisa, de su abrazo, de sus besos...las fotos que había visto aquella tarde se habían garbado a fuego en sus retinas y no mostraban una escena muy distinta a la que acababa de suceder, ¿Acaso había alguna diferencia?

-Shampoo...

-¿Por qué tienes que nombrarla?-sonó enfadado. Y cansado. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Creía que tras su declaración, las dudas de ella se esfumarían, y al menos sabría que todo por parte de él era cierto. Y ahora aquella maldita pregunta.

-¿Qué fue ella?

-Me equivoqué- ¿Qué más podía decir? Sentía cariño por la amazona, y una atracción física innegable, aquella mujer era pura dinamita, un explosivo demasiado peligroso para su gusto-creí que podíamos llegar a algo más...

-Pero te equivocaste-repitió ella.

-Ajá-la actitud tranquila de la peliazul le hacía dudar de si era algo bueno o algo malo lo que estaba por avecinarse.

-¿Qué te hace pensar...que esto no es otra equivocación?- la pregunta le pillo de improviso, y la miró como si ella hubiese dicho una locura.

-Porque lo sé...

-El amor no es suficiente...

-...

-Tú y yo nos parecemos demasiado, somos orgullosos, nos pasaríamos el día discutiendo...

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a buscar excusas?Joder, te he dicho lo que siento, he admitido que me equivoqué, que quiero estar contigo, ¿No es eso motivo suficiente? -perdió los estribos, porque con ella siempre era así, una montaña rusa que en el momento en que parecía que todo iba bien, daba un giro brusco y te ponía el estómago en la boca- ¿Qué más quieres? Las relaciones no son matemáticas, no son ciencias puras, ¿Quieres que te diga que todo va a ser perfecto? ¿Qué todo será tan maravilloso como en esas series de la tele? No voy a decir nada de eso, porque sé lo mismo que tú...o menos...porque todavía no sé ni lo que sientes.

-¿Crees que voy besando por ahí a cualquiera? ¿O dejando que me besen? A diferencia de ti, tú eres la única persona que he besado en mi vida, ¿Eso no te aclara nada?

-No, porque eso no me dice hasta que punto estás dispuesta a seguir adelante-y se enfrentó a ella, de nuevo, cansado ya de dar vueltas a lo mismo- me...

Esta vez fue él el que fue callado por ella, notó el movimiento tímido e inexperto de sus labios, y con los ojos aún abiertos, a pesar de la oscuridad azulada, quizá por la cercanía podía distinguir el rubor en las mejillas de ella. Dulce, infantil, inexperta.

-No...no puedo darte nada más que esto-tartamudeó ella una vez se separaron. Él pareció tomar una actitud reflexiva por unos momentos, para después volver a atrapar su muñeca.

-No tengo muy claro lo que me ofreces...pero sea lo que sea estoy dispuesto a intentarlo-y tiró de ella hasta dejarla pegada a él y besar sus labios hasta el agotamiento. Había poder recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

--------------------------------------------

2 años más tarde

Estaba nerviosa, y a pesar de lo que el resto dijese, aquello le parecía una auténtica locura. Se miró en el espejo comprobando que el maquillaje y el peinado seguía perfecto, mientras ella se mantenía sin vestir, en un sugerente conjunto de ropa interior blanco.

Era septiembre, y aunque el calor todavía azotase, los días se habían vuelto más templados. Oyó el motor en la entrada de su casa, indicando que su soledad pronto terminaría. Minutos después una radiante Ukyo hizo su aparición en la puerta.

-Ranma se va a morir cuando te vea así- soltó con una risita. Ella sonrió nerviosa. Su amiga traía lo que le había pedido y lo colocó sobre la cama- ¿Nerviosa?

-Demasiado, creo que ya he ido tres veces al baño- se quejó.

-Quizá es que estás embarazada- argumentó la castaña, recibiendo una mirada furibunda de su amiga.

-Ni lo menciones, tengo a Nodoka que ha llenado los armarios de mi cuarto de baño de tests de embarazo, con una imaginándose cosas ya tengo suficiente- se empezó a vestir, ayudada por su amiga.

-Pero no me digas que no sería mono ver a un pequeño Ran-chan correteando por ahí- las dos se lo imaginaron por unos momentos y se echaron a reír.

-Creo que esperaré algun tiempo, hasta que alguno de vosotros tenga un hijo, necesito a alguien sensato para bajarle el ego a un hijo de Ranma-guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga.

-¿Te imaginas? Quizá dentro de unos años podríamos convertirnos en familia- a Ukyo la idea le parecía divertida.

-¿Crees que Ryoga dejaría a su hija salir con un hijo de Ranma?

-¿Crees que Ranma dejaría a su hija salir con un hijo de Ryoga?- y ambas rieron a carcajadas, imaginándose a los dos posesivos hombres defendiendo a sus hijas.

-Será divertido-la mujer recuperó la compostura y terminó de vestirse, sino se haría tarde.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Ukyo contempló a su amiga a través de su espejo. Ella se mordió el labio involuntariamente, llevándose parte del brillo de labios.

-Es la tradición-argumentó mientras retocaba su maquillaje- de todas maneras nada ha sido muy lógico desde que esto empezó, ¿No?

-Ranma y tú nunca habéis sido muy normales, por no hablar de vuestras familias.

-Ni nuestros amigos-hizo una mueca de burla a la castaña y ella sonrió. Aunque sus cuerpos hubiesen cambiado, y miles de cosas alterasen su vida, seguían siendo aquellas niñas que juntas crearon un desastroso castillo de arena de princesas en su primer día en la guardería. Aquellas, que se escaparon del colegio para ir a patinar sobre hielo el día de una tormenta de nieve. Las únicas que peleaban con chicos. Las mismas, que en ese momento sonreían ante el espejo.

-¿Crees que ella vendrá?- los recuerdos eran algo imposible de evitar, y en todos sus recuerdos infantiles, la amazona se encontraba en cada uno de ellos, siempre presente, a pesar de que hacía casi dos años que no la habían visto, su presencia no había desaparecido, sobretodo después del escándalo que organizó con su marcha.

A Akane le dolía, no tanto por la chica, sino por él. Su amigo no había sido el mismo desde su marcha. La quería, por mucho daño que ella pudiera causarle, la seguiría queriendo, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que ese sentimiento nunca desaparecería. Se sorprendió cuando llamaron a la puerta, Ukyo fue a abrir, pero en cuanto la puerta se movió su amiga se quedó estática en el sitió. Esperó unos segundos, y al ver que no respondía se acercó a ella.

-U-chan, ¿Qué...?-sus palabras murieron en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con sus ojos lilas. Con la cabeza alta, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y su cuerpo enfundado en un vestido rojo sangre, Shampoo estaba realmente deslumbrante. Sin embargo, había algo distinto en ella: su sonrisa resultaba cálida y sus ojos, parecían haber perdido ese odio que percibió años atrás.

-Creí que necesitarías algo azul-alzó su mano derecha, donde una liga azul colgaba de su índice- no creo que sea suficiente con los ojos del novio.

-Shampoo...-se ahogó en sus palabras y abrazó a la amazona. A pesar del paso de los años se sentía culpable, y muchas veces, cuando estaba con Ranma, se preguntaba si ese lugar era legítimamente suyo, o se lo había usurpado a ella.

-Creí que tu abuela había roto todo lazo con las empresas japonesas, si no me equivoco pensaba hundir todas las empresas de nuestras familias- comentó Ukyo, aun incrédula de presencia de la chica allí. Akane y ella se separaron, su rostro adquirió un cariz más serio.

-La abuela murió hace una semana- se sentó en la mesa ante el tocador, mientras su vista viajaba de una a otra- he heredado todo el imperio Mu-Tsu. Estoy aquí, porque he decidido recuperar las antiguas inversiones y socios de Japón, para eso, y para asistir a la boda de dos amigos- dijo colocando la mano sobre el hombro descubierto de Akane- en el fondo siempre lo supe, y hubo un tiempo que te odie por ello, pero ya no... entendí que él nunca había sido mío, y que nunca lo sería.

-¿Le quieres?-preguntó la peliazul, prefería saber la verdad, a qué a tenerse.

-Te mentiría si dijese que no, y realmente no sé qué pasará cuando le vea, pero...esto nunca ha sido amor, siempre fue una obsesión- sonrió con tristeza, y en ese momento notaron el cambio de su amiga, su gesto cansado, dejando ver más allá de su apariencia- ¿Sigues con Ryoga?

-Claro, ¿Cómo podría dejar sólo a ese baka? Se perdería en su propia casa- hizo una mueca divertida, pero sólo Akane rió, mientras Shampoo miraba por la ventana. Apretó los labios, mientras

sus manos jugaban con la tela de su vestido. Miró a Akane, con una pregunta no formulada, mientras acariciaba el brazalete de granates que Mousse le regaló en su infancia y pertenecía a su familia.

-Está bien, triste pero bien- la cara de Shampoo se iluminó levemente.

-Debo pedirle perdón, a él, a todos.

-Por nosotras no te preocupes, fueron cosas de crías, está todo perdonado- dijo Akane. El claxon sonó abajo, su padre la llamaba.

-Por Dios, te vas a casar de verdad- Shampoo se levantó y colocó con agilidad los pliegues del vestido y el velo que salía del recogido de la novia- hazle feliz, ¿si?

-Lo intentaré.

Salió por la puerta dejando atrás a sus dos amigas, escaleras abajo su padre esperaba, ofreciéndole el brazo. Su cara de asombro al verla, la hizo sonreír. Si esa era la cara que ponía su padre, estaba deseando ver la de Ranma.

------------------------------------------------

-Y ahora, brindemos por los novios, ¡Para que dejen de pelearse de una vez!- gritó un embriagado Genma mientras agitaba su copa de champagne.

-Papá, por favor...-dijo un avergonzado Ranma escondiendo su cabeza en los adornos de la mesa. Miró otra vez de reojo a Akane, ese día estaba deslumbrante. La sonrisa se había instalado de forma perenne en sus labios, y saludaba a todos con una amabilidad más parecida a Kasumi que a ella misma. Su pelo semirrecogido, una vez quitado el velo, dejaba ver su largo cuello y delicados hombros, de un color níveo e inmaculado. El vestido palabra de honor se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y la hacía parecer tener un brillo sobrenatural. El leve maquillaje que llevaba, no hacía más que resaltar sus facciones, y ahora, reía por algo que había dicho su hermana Nabiki.

-Antes de que todos podáis disfrutar de la fiesta, quería enseñaros algo- Nodoka, enfundada en un kimono granate de detalles plateados, se había levantado e hizo un gesto a alguien más allá de la barra.

Una pantalla de lona empezó a desplegarse desde el techo, ante el asombro de todos. Ranma y Akane se miraron, esperando que el otro aclarase sus dudas, pero ninguno tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Antes de que las imágenes fuesen visibles, una voz infantil se oyó con total claridad.

-¡Aléjate de ella, baka!- y las imágenes empezaron a correr. Un pequeño Ranma, enfundado en su ropa escolar de guardería, amenazaba a un niño de cabello castaño que jugaba empujando a una niña en los columpios.

Rápidamente, la cámara hizo un zoom, y se pudo reconocer a los otros dos infantes, que no eran más que la pequeña Akane y el heredero de las empresas Hibiki.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer sino, eh?- contestó valiente el chicquillo. La gente empezó a reír, mientras que los protagonistas de la película, así como sus amigos, miraban anodadados aquellos recuerdos ya olvidados.

-Ran-chan, solo estábamos jugando- la niña se bajó de un saltó, cayendo torpemente al suelo. Su cabello azulado estaba recogido en dos coletas y sus grandes ojos marrones miraban al niño con absoluta inocencia.

-¡Ryogaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se oyó una voz adulta femenina llamar a lo lejos.

-Esto no quedara así, Ranma- el chico dejó ver sus colmillos, mientras era arrastrado de la mano por la profesora hacia el lugar donde su madre le esperaba. La escena volvió a centrarse en los dos niños restantes. Ella se acercó lentamente, y se agachó para mirarle a los ojos, ya que él había agachado la cabeza.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Ran-chan?- la dulce voz de la niña hizo sonreír a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Ranma, que aunque no recordase nada de todo aquello, sabía lo que haría su mini-yo al escuchar aquella voz.

-¿Le quieres más a él que a mí?- susurró mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. La niña se sonrojó también, mientras una dulce sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

-Tú eres al que más quiero, Ran-chan-afirmó la peliazul. Los ojos de él se iluminaron, y sus labios se curvaron felices.

-Me prometes...me prometes...

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa Ran-chan?-la niña se llevó un dedo a los labios y le miraba con duda, su amigo se había puesto nervioso.

-¿Me prometes que cuando seamos mayores te casarás conmigo como hicieron nuestros papás?

Ella le miró por unos momentos sorprendida para después afirmar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, Ran-chan, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos- abrazó al chico, que se quedó estático en los brazos de ella. Poco después vieron como alzaba sus brazos de forma agarrotada intentando devolverle el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, el chico empezó a hurgar en sus bolsillos con ahinco, y en el momento que se detuvo, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Es una promesa, como la de los mayores-tomó la mano de la niña y deposito algo. La niña observó lo que tenía en la mano, parecía una argolla de plástico que regalaban con algunos dulces y que a ella le encantaba. Con gran alegría se lo puso en el dedo. El niño la observaba feliz.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a recogerlos- la voz de Nodoka, años más joven, se oyó con claridad. Momentos después, la cámara se movía y se acercaba a los niños, dejando ver a las personas que estaban tras la cámara. La señora Saotome, de poco más de veinticinco años, limpiaba la cara de su hijo, mientras que otra mujer, de largo cabello azulado, sonreía a la niña que le mostraba su nuevo anillo.

Akane y sus hermanas no pudieron reprimir las lágrimas al ver a su madre en aquellas imágenes. Aquella mujer, de mirada dulce y sonrisa amable, era casi idéntica a la que hoy presidía la mesa nupcial al lado de su esposo.

-Descubrí esta cinta hace unos días, mientras revisaba antiguas fotos...creí que os haría ilusión- murmuró la señora Saotome sólo para ellos, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que se resistían por salir.

-Gracias- musitó Akane. Su esposo la miró y no pudo evitar sonreir. De niño había sido más inteligente que hacía unos años, y aun así, había acabado cumpliendo sus sueños infantiles. Quizá el destino si que estaba escrito de algun modo.

-¡Que dé inicio la fiesta!- gritó el joven heredero Saotome. La música empezó a sonar mientras la gente se levantaba de sus asientos y la pantalla era izada de nuevo hasta el techo. Nodoka se sentó al lado de la joven novia.

-Tu madre siempre lo supo, antes incluso de que yo me diese cuenta, estaría muy feliz de verte aquí ahora- la abrazó, intentando cubrir aquel vacío en el corazón de la joven.

-Señora, vengo a robarle a su nuera para un baile, ya que su hijo me la robó a mí hace años- las dos se giraron y vieron a Ryoga hacer una reverencia ante ellas. Ambas se separaron y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que siguiese al chico. Ryoga tomó su mano y le ayudó a bajar los escalones que la separaban de la pista de baile.

-Creí que vendría Mouse- dijo ella de forma casual mientras veía a su mejor amiga bailar riéndose con su marido.

-Dígamos que tenía algunos asuntos que solucionar- siguió el gesto de la cabeza de él, y vio como una larga melena morena salía del recinto seguido por una mujer vestida de rojo- te tendrás que conformar conmigo por esta noche. Hay más personas que tenemos sueños infantiles que cumplir.

-¿Me estás insinuando algo, Hibiki?- ella enarcó una ceja divertida. Ambos rieron mientras se abrazaban para empezar a bailar.

Amigos, como lo habían sido siempre. Y después de todo lo que habían pasado, estaban seguros de que su amistad podría durar otros mil años más.


End file.
